La corte de Fanfiction
by focustos44
Summary: un escritor es llevado a la corte de fanfiction, sera juzgado por sus acciones y sus historias como escritor, ¿quienes serán el publico?, los personajes de MLP y los OC del escritor, ¿podrá demostrar que es competente para mantenerse en la pagina que esta colapsada de escritores y que esta en quiebra?, 100 años después, una nueva era para cristal y clear, nuevos escritores y reglas
1. T1:prueba 1:Tribunal

_**La corte de fanfiction**_

_**Advertencia: contiene mini spoilers de las historias del escritor (en este caso yo) :)**_

Era una hermosa noche, me encuentro en mi cama matando el tiempo con un libro antes de ir a dormir, pronto ante los próximos minutos, mis parpados me pesan, las letras se tornan borrosas, es hora, ir a dormir será lo mejor

-mañana ser un nuevo día-murmuraba, me dispongo a dormir, las tiernas y calientes cubrecamas bañaban mi cuerpo, que bien se siente acostarse en una cálida cama en una noche tan fría y lluviosa

De súbito me encuentro en un especie de tribunal, observaba que estaba sentado en una mesa, el lugar estaba vacío, veo un enorme estrado, que rayos estoy soñando, jamás había soñado con un lugar de juicio

-¿qué es esto?, ¿dónde estoy?-decía observando hacia los lados encontrándome con un ambiente tipo espacial, solo estaba el piso, una mesa, el estrado y dos galerías a los lados para un público, todo lo demás se veía como si estuviera en el espacio, no niego que las estrellas se ven hermosas

-estas en el tribunal de fanfiction-decía una voz anciana, de súbito observe hacia el frente encontrándome con un anciano poni, de pelajes bancos y una melena castaño, llevaba unos gruesas gafas y no podía divisar su cutie mark

-ahhhh, ¿esto es un sueño?, que extraño, estoy soñando con ponis-decía, pronto mi miedo a lo desconocido se disipaba en el ambiente, al saber que estaba en un sueño pude por fin tranquilizarme y observar como mi mente me jugaba un sueño de ponis, que extraño, nunca suelo soñar

-cof, cof, esto no es un sueño joven escritor de fanfiction numero…-pronto el anciano poni empezó a nombrar un código, no entiendo, que es ese código

-¿código?… ¿escritor?… ¿de que habla?, señor…-hacia una pausa para que me dijera su nombre, o al menos el nombre con el que quiera que lo llame

-juez fan… fan right, usted está en el tribunal joven escritor-volvía a recalcármelo el anciano poni

-¡¿tribunal?!, ¿Por qué?, ¿qué he hecho?-preguntaba tomándole algo de peso a la situación, pero aun no olvidaba que era un sueño, aun así será divertido considerarlo algo real

-señor… focustos44, ¿cierto?-volvía a preguntar, me sorprendió un poco, que sueño mas detallista, pero después de todo esto debe ser un sueño

-sí, yo soy focustos44-volvia a responder

-está en el juicio sobre si sigue en fanfiction… o no-volvía a comentar el anciano

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué?, ¿porque me van a anular la cuenta?, ¡he sido bueno y responsable!-decía enojado, no he hecho nada malo, siempre he sido alguien respetuoso, ¿acaso hice alguna falta?

-¡orden en la corte!-alzaba la voz el anciano fan right

-no lo tome personal joven focustos44, ¿puedo decirle focus?-me preguntaba

-está bien, dígame focus, continúe-le decía, el anciano retomo sus papeles

-lo que pasa que ante el gran número de escritores debemos reducir nuestras cantidades de cuenta-me decía con voz ronca

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso tantos escritores somos?-

-¡millones!, que digo millones, ¡billones!, necesitamos anular algunas cuentas, por esa razón está aquí-comentaba

-¿por qué no amplían el numero de cuentas?-preguntaba, digo… debería ser fácil… ¿no?

-¡cree que es muy fácil señor focus!, ¡cree que el dueño es millonario!, ya de por si debemos pagar regalías para que escritores como tu puedan publicar algo en la pagina-me decía enojado, ¿regalías?, ¿en serio?

-¿regalías?, no pensé que debían pagar regalías-le decía, me imaginaba que solo costaba el mantenimiento de la pagina y el server

-usted cree que los verdaderos creadores nos dan el permiso gratis, ¿por supuesto que no?-volvía a decirme seca y enojadamente, eso significa

-wow, entonces pagan billones, por el numero y el tipo, ¿cuántas historias tienen?-volvía a preguntar

-más de las que leerás en mil vidas mas, bueno… ahora que quedo claro, empecemos, señor…-pronto nombraban mi nombre y mis apellidos, ¿pero cómo?

-¿como saben eso?-pregunte estupefacto

-reconocimiento de ip-me decía, ¿eso no es ilegal?, pronto de la nada la galería se llenaron, en la primera se encontraban… los personajes de mlp, ¡no puede ser!

-bienvenidos personajes de mlp, bienvenido a este juicio, espero contar con su veredicto-decía, ¡que!, los personajes me van a dar el veredicto

-por supuesto su señoría-respondía twilight, es extraño verlas en carne y hueso, bueno… siguen caricaturizadas, me quede un buen rato embobado mirando a los personajes, todos los personajes estaban ahí, desde los personajes que salen una miserable vez en la serie hasta las seis heroínas principales

-mira al frente escritor mediocre-me decía rainbow, ¡¿Qué?!, ¿por qué me dice eso?, no evite enojarme

-¿por qué me dices escritor mediocre?-le alzaba la voz, comenzó a caerme mal esa pegaso arcoiris

-¿en serio?, ¿necesitas una respuesta?-me decía con notable enojo y un sarcasmo del porte de un castillo, pronto vi los rostros de los demás personajes, todas me miraban enojados y enojadas, hasta…

-también ustedes, pequeños bebes cake-murmuraba, ambos bebes que son la definición de ternura y diabetes me sacaban la lengua, seguían siendo tiernos, pero me preocupe, porque me odian

-silencio, continuo… usted es el creador de… ¡seis historias!, wow, por el numero de letras es mucho para un año y unos meses-me decía, no evite enorgullecerme un poco

-gracias, entonces eso es favorable-le decía con un tono de esperanza

-solo indica que usa la cuenta, no significa que sea un punto a favor para quedártela-me decía fríamente, fuck, debería contar… ¿no?

-señoría… lamento interrumpirlo, pero falta la otra galería-decía applebloom-¡es cierto!, veía una galería vacía, ¿pero para quién?

-¡applebloom!-la regañaba applejack, pronto los demás personajes hicieron lo mismo, comenzaban a mirarlas con miradas desaprobatorias

-¿por qué gritan?, es verdad, es un juicio y debe ser justo-decía sweetie bell, que ternura

-sí, aunque les caiga mal no es motivo para hacer trampa-decía scootaloo, ¿les caigo mal?

-¿Por qué?-no lo entiendo, ¿qué hice para merecer su odio?

-cállate humano-me decía celestia con una mirada de decepción suprema, también luna, ¡oh por dios!, ¿porque me odian tanto?

-es cierto, muchas gracias por hacerlo notar-de pronto aparecía una estela multicolor, son… ¡mis OC!

-el es nuestro creador, me lo imaginaba mayor-me decía uno de mis OC, ¡no puedo creerlo!

-continuemos… ¡esperen!, según mis archivos… usted a eliminado una historia…-me decía, pronto mi mente llegaba a mi memoria, fue mi segunda historia, no pueden anular mi cuenta por eso… ¿o sí?

-es que… no pude seguir…-gran mentira salía de mi boca

-está mintiendo-me decía enojada applejack, diablos, no puedo mentir con el elemento de la honestidad aquí

-le recomiendo decir la verdad si es que quiere una mínima chance de mantener su cuenta-me decía el anciano, suspire, debía decir la verdad

-está bien, vi que no tenia éxito y simplemente la elimine-dije penumbrosamente, todo el estrado dio un grito ahogado, múltiples mirada se posaban en mi, desde el odio, la tristeza y por sobre todo la ira

-¡que bárbaro!, ¡es un monstruo!, y… que horrible moda-gritaba rarity, ¿en serio?, estoy en un sueño en pijamas, que gran sueño pensaba con sarcasmo

-ya les dije que es uno del 80% de escritores fracasados que solo busco la fama-decía dash, le estoy teniendo ira a esa condenada pegaso

-¿Por qué?, ¿porque la eliminaste?-me decía en un llanto inaudible fluttershy, ¿por qué rayos se colocan tan triste?, es solo una historia que no tuvo éxito

-no te invitare a mi fiesta de post-juicio-ahora pinkie, ni que quisiera ir a tu fiesta… bueno, la verdad si me gustaría

-orden… eso le simula un punto en contra-decía el estrado

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué elimine una historia?, ¿no debería ser bueno?, elimine una historia que nadie leería y aumentaba el espacio en la pagina, ¿que acaso es o no es bueno?-decía, pronto las miradas eran peor, ¿acaso soy tan malo y déspota por eso?

-es de lo peor-comentaba shining a su esposa cadance

-orden… aquí no solo estamos juzgando tu estado en la pagina, sino también tu integridad como escritor, y te aseguro que estás dando una muy mala primera impresión-decía, ¿en serio?, este lugar solo me quiere joder

-me puede decir, ¿por qué es tan malo?-preguntaba, no comprendía

-¡y te atreves a preguntarlo!-ahora me gritaba twilight, me estoy enojando, malditos personajes

-si-le alce la voz, jamás pensé gritarle a uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero… se está volviendo molesta al igual que el cumulo de personajes que están en la galería

-porque eliminaste una creación, ¡una vida!, una historia con personajes que pudieron hacer algo, contar algo, ¡enseñarnos algo! y tu lo eliminaste sin compasión, mataste a lo que podría denominarse como un hijo-me decía triste twilight, creo que le están dando demasiado valor a todo esto

-¿en serio?, son ¡IRREALES!, no existe, de que vida están hablando-volvía a joderla, las miradas se volvieron peor

-señoría, es raro que yo lo diga… pero… este humano es repugnante, anule su cuenta y sigamos con el siguiente-me decía discord, esa criatura no me lo puede decir

-¡¿repugnante?!, ¡¿y tú?!, ¡llevaste al caos a toda equestria y me dices repugnante maldita quimera caótica!-le gritaba

-orden-

-al menos tuve la decencia de no eliminar a nadir, ¿que falta ahora?, que te vuelvas mediocre y emparejes OC con personajes canónicos porque si-me decía, no entendí mucho la ofenda, pero de seguro fue algo feo

-ORDEN, a sus lugares…-pronto yo como el señor del caos nos sentamos, esa maldita quimera no tiene cara para decirme eso, como si fuera el mejor y más santo

-usted mismo lo dijo, debe pagar regalías por la creación de historia, yo la elimine y evite que pagara regalías, ¿acaso eso no es bueno?-le decía al juez

-las regalías se pagan solo una vez cuando se sube el primer capítulo y después no se pagan más idiota-¿chrysalis?, otro supe villano que se cree mejor que yo para decirme eso

-escucha muchacho, no importan las intenciones, lo hecho, hecho esta, y eso solo muestra lo escritor mediocre que fuiste, un escritor que no supo redactar una historia y en el mejor de los casos no tuviste la mínima decencia de crear un final… lo siento eso es un punto en contra, sigamos con el siguiente punto-chocaba el martillo, escuche como victoreaban en la galería de los personajes de mlp, como los odio en estos momentos

-según esto… ¡te cambiaste de cuenta!… ¡y dejaste otra historia abandonada!-me decía en total sorpresa mezclado con enojo, todos los personajes se quedaron en silencio, me estoy hundiendo en mis errores

-eso puedo explicarlo, perdí la contraseña, después de casi nueve meses, me dieron ganas de volver y por eso cree esta cuenta actual, eso si no fue mala intención-decía con notable preocupación, creo que me estoy dejando llevar, bueno… después de todo solo es un sueño

-es verdad, lastimosamente-me decía applejack, yo solo respire aliviado, el juez fan no me guarda nada bueno

-sigamos entonces… continuidad, según el patrón de actualización, hay dos historias que no has actualizados, una hace dos meses y otro en… ¡SIETE MESES!-nuevo golpe en mi mente, me estoy hundiendo cada vez mas

-así que escritor flojo-me decía cadance, te veías mejor y más bonita callada

-no soy flojo, tengo vida, no puedo actualizar seis historias-me explicaba

-porque no terminaste las historias antes de comenzar una nueva-me preguntaba fluttershy, que dulce tono de voz, mi ira y enojo se disipaban para contestar como todo un caballero

-es que…-pronto me detuve, no tenía una respuesta digna

-con que eres uno de los millones de escritores que cambian de historia cuando no les va bien y crean más historias para intentar ganar algo de fama, ¡eres una vergüenza!… una vergüenza para todo los escritores bien macho súper sayayin nivel 4 con cuerpo peludo súper nivel hokage-¿buttons?, no puede ser que me haya dicho eso buttons, no me sorprende lo último, sí que es un gamer digno de admirarse

-o como todas las escritoras con los ovarios bien puesto-decía discord, pronto todas las hembras le dieron una mirada fulminante, por tu bien… quédate callado… no te rías, suprimía mi risa, recordare ese chiste más tarde

-¡silencio!, orden, dejen que el escritor se explique-me señalaba, ¿responder?… solo me queda dar un discurso

-lo admito, en un principio buscaba eso… fama, pero, todos buscamos una pequeña fama, TODOS, no solo yo, todos deseamos que nuestras historias sean leídas, que nuestros OC sean apreciados, pero eso no nos hace malo, y sobre lo de crear tantas historias… ahora me esfuerzo en terminarlas, es en serio, eso es todo lo que puedo decir, me estoy esforzando en terminarlas-terminaba mi discurso, después de todo nada de lo que dije era mentira

-acaso todos los escritores dan esa misma cursilería, son todos tan mentirosos y falsos-alzaba la voz trixie, mira quién habla mentirosa

-es verdad-decía

-si claro, y yo voy a ser gobernante del mundo-me decía spike, bueno… si cree y entrena podría ser un poderosos dragón, quien sabe, spike se esta subestimando demasiado

-yo le creo-me decía applebloom, veo su mirada de voluntad, pronto las otras tres pequeñas ponis se sumaron

-¿porque siempre están de parte de los escritores?-alzaba la voz dash, juro que ahora la odio, se está pasando esa maldita pegaso, no puedo creer que seas la protagonista de My Little Dashy, debió ser fluttershy

-porque… no son malos, es cierto que ellos controlan nuestras acciones y destino, pero no lo hacen con malas intenciones-decía applebloom, ¿intenciones?, ¿controlar?, ¿a que se refieren?

-sabes cuanto sufrí en… (escalofríos), no puedo ni mencionar su nombre-decía rainbow, ¿se referirá acaso al infame fanfic cupcakes?

-sabes cuantas veces me han emparejado con spike e incluso teniendo… sexo-decía en un murmullo rarity, wow no sabía eso, bueno… me lo suponía

-pero de eso se trata escribir no, dejar libre tu imaginación, escribir sin límites e intentar alegrar y divertir a la gente-decía sweetie, que tierna

-¡¿divertir?!, ¡¿imaginación?!, los escritores se han vuelto tontos y arrogantes, OC con el poder de un dios, OC que nos gustan a todas nosotras, pero ninguna de nosotras somos lo suficientemente buenas, váyanse a comer henos tontos escritores, solo expresan lo inútiles que son-¿twilight?, jamás pensé escuchar eso de ella, bueno… en parte comparto lo que dice

-uh, uh, uh, y eso de que humanos apareen del bosque everfree, acaso no tienen imaginación, resurrección, fantasmas, viajes espaciales, hoyos dimensionales, sueños, coma, alucinaciones, espejismos, tantas formas de mezclar a humanos y ponis, pero noooooooo, humano saliendo del bosque el cual se vuelve amigo de nosotras y se une a poniville, dejen el tonto cliché-pinkie, no puedo creerlo, jajajaja, me dio risa ese comentario, pronto recordé que yo empezó con ese cliché, me siento un poco ofendido

-no somos escritores profesionales, ¡que esperan!, apenas comenzamos a escribir y esperan toda una historia profesional-les demandaba, creo que estas personajes son muy exigentes

-no esperamos una historia épica legendaria, pero algo decente… y la ortografía, ¿qué modas es eso?, ortografía de cinco añeros, ¡por celestia!, y ustedes se hacen ver y llamar los avanzados y de una especie dominante, no saben diferenciar la palabra asia del hacia, ¿notan la diferencia trogloditas?-comentaba rarity con su desemboque de lenguaje culto, fue interesante escucharla

-bueno… te doy la razón, la ortografía es importante-le decía, he mejorado… bueno, en realidad el Word hace eso por mi

-y esto va para la lengua española, utilícenos, somos personajes con un millón de potencial, no tenemos historia, ustedes pueden crear maravillas con nosotras, pero nooooooooo, siempre utilizan a las mane six, a las princesas, discord y derpy, pero nunca a nosotras-nos decía aloe y su compañera, estoy de acuerdo, sería más interesante la habla hispana con más variedad

-también historias que empiezan y después nunca más se actualizan, nos obligan a vivir algo y no lo terminan, no hay peor mediocridad que no actualizar, el no tener tiempo no es una excusa, acaso están ocupados 100%, si se esfuerzan pueden actualizar una vez cada dos semanas, pero nooooooooooo, nunca más actualizan y hay buenas historias, pero nunca son terminadas-alzaba la voz rainbow, se cómo se siente, las historias que me gustan nunca fueron terminadas, por esa razón solo leo historias que este completas

-y sexo estúpido, historias que solo muestran sexo a cada rato sin una historia, ¡un hilo argumental que justifique el sexo!, ¡es tanto pedir!, nos hacen ver como yeguas fáciles, si tanto quieren que tengamos sexo con sus OC al menos tengan la decencia de crear una historia digna-nuevamente twilight, iba comprendiendo, después de todo siempre las usamos en nuestras historias, ellas sienten, viven de lo que escribimos, ahora comprendo

-perdón, pero deducimos que son seres irreales y no lo hacíamos con mala intención-a pesar de que no me lo creo del todo, el solo pensar que estoy obligado a vivir y actuar cientos de vida y momentos por voluntad de un escritor debe ser triste y molesto, digo… si yo en estos momentos fuera controlado por un escritor seria molesto, ¿a quien se le ocurriría una historia como esta?, que dios no lo permita

-ven, les dije que los escritores no son malo, después de todo, ellos son los que nos devuelven a la vida, son ellos los que nos hacen vivir aventuras-decía scootaloo, pronto los semblante de todas cambiaban

-bueno… es cierto, que hay historias en las que disfrute estar-decía dash, al fin se mostraba más dócil

-hay una en donde yo era una alicornio, una ALICORNIO, que era una princesa, como disfrute eso-decía twilight, pronto poco a poco todos los personajes comenzaron a desvariar en aventuras escritas por escritores que les gustaron, lo increíble era que pensé que los hombres iban a ser los que dijeran sobre las historias más… apasionadas, pero increíblemente las personajes femeninas también, que estúpido pensamiento del que las mujeres no disfrutan de eso, tontos mequetrefes

-creo que eso fue demasiada información-decían las crusaders a todos los que desvariaban en las historias de amor sin limites

-eso significa que estoy salvado-le preguntaba al juez, observaba la situación, quizás logre mantener mi cuenta

-bueno… ¡espera!, ¡cancelaste una historia!-no puede ser, cada vez que muestro algo bueno como escritor, aparece un error mío, pronto las desvariaciones de los personajes terminaban, maldición, maldición, seguía repitiendo maldición en mi cabeza, mire hacia el lado de los OC

-el me cancelo-me decía el pequeño magic (el legendario hechizero magic line), fuck, en serio me siento mal, pero fue por un error mío, es triste que por un error del escrito tenga que pagar el OC

-cancelaste la historia de un pequeño potro-decían en el estrado los personajes de mlp, ¡oh vamos!, no podía continuar, el estilo de la historia me era muy complicado seguir, además tengo seis historias, ¡seis!

-claro que no, en la historia ya dejo se der un potro, toma tu forma de adulto magic-le decía con cara roja de vergüenza como si hubiera hecho algo muy malvado

-no es divertido si hago eso, el punto es humillarte-me decía, no puedo creer lo que escucho, ¡de mi primer OC!

-¿cómo me dices eso?-le decía

-¿que como hago eso?, nosotros intentamos todo para agradar al público, no lo logramos y al menos confiamos en nuestro creador/escritor, pero tu… (Triste), nos das la espalda y te vas con un OC nuevo con una historia más famosa, ¡eres un malvado!-me decía triste y furioso mi primer OC, comienzo a sentir culpa

-el trabajo de OC es muy ingrato, haces algo bueno, pero al final el crédito de la historia se lo llevan los personajes canónicos-me decía nale (escritor brony)

-si, además en las historias sufrimos y nos esforzamos y hay gente que se queja de que en la historia el OC principal cae mal y no agrada-me decía Javier (reglas dimensionales)

-yo lo quiero…-me sorprendí, vi a mi OC femenina, clear ice (legendario hechicero magic line)

-en serio pequeña clear…-le decía, no puedo creerlo, aun me quiere como creador

-por supuesto que yo te quiero…-tomaba su forma de yegua adulta y aparecía su armadura de soldado del imperio del viento y pronto tomo su transformación de berserker, esto es malo

-… TE QUIERO PURO MATAR, SABES CUANTO ME HICISTE SUFRIR, CUANTAS PENURIAS TUVE QUE PASAR COMO YEGUA PEGASO, Y NO LO TEMINASTE, NI SIQUIERA ME DISTE UN FINAL, ERES UN DESGRACIADO-me gritaba con fuerza, sentí miedo, le di mucho poder en la historia, pero dice la verdad, pero… iba a tener sentido en el final, un final que no di

-orden-gritaba nuevamente el juez

-sabe muchacho, pensaba dejarle su cuenta, pero ante la nueva evidencia, no me queda más opción que suspender su cuenta-me decía con voz de ultratumba

-¿Qué?, no puede-

-claro que puedo, soy el encargado de suspender cuentas-

-espere… a pesar de todo no es tan malo-viraba mi cabeza para encontrarme con Harry (escritor brony)

-me deja ser todo un troll en la historia, además soy cool ahí, así que no quiero que cancelen su historia-me decía Harry

-a pesar de todo mi sufrimiento en el mundo de las diosas controlada por celestia, si suspende la cuanta mi historia no va continuar, escúchame BIEN, SERA MEJOR QUE TENGAS UN BUEN FINAL, NO QUIERO SER UN MESQUINO CHANGELING, ¡ME OISTE!-me decía Javier, me lo merecía, no he sido muy consiente con él en la historia, pero… tiene que ser realista, como va a ganarle a celestia, tiene que perder con ella para después ganar

-a mi también, espero que no me dejes como un fracasado, miedoso y por favor actualiza, me tienes abandonado-pronto escuchaba un siiiii, de los OC de la historia escritor brony, lo sé los he dejado abandonado, espero poder continuar

-espero que continúes narrando nuestra historia-me decia applebloom

-sí, aunque me hiciste algo tímida, pero me gusta la historia-complementaba sweetie

-desde cuando soy fría y ególatra, menos mal que cambiaste eso-me decía scootaloo

-por supuesto-les decía recordando la historia (la búsqueda de mi cutie mark)

-bueno… también nosotras, a pesar de todo, tu historia no nos molesta, al menos tiene un mínimo de sentido-me decía twilight, ¿debo tomarlo como un cumplido?, pronto todos os personajes que salieron en la historia de MLP elementos de la armonía me daban su comentarios, finalmente solo quedaban unos

-a pesar de todo, fue bonito cuando trabajamos juntos-me decía magic, ese pequeño unicornio me quiere generara culpa por no haber seguido, no lo lograra, aun estoy enojado por lo que me dijo antes

-yo aun te odio, sufrí… (Comenzaba a llorar), sufrí tanto, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso te caía mal?, ¿porque me hiciste sufrir tanto?, primero bulling de una tonta terrestre malcriada, luego el ejecito y después…-se quedaba en silencio, fui muy malvado, pero todo tenía una razón, un final, lástima que no pude seguir…

-deja de intentar generarme culpa, si sabes que voy a hacer un remake de esa historia, pronto volverán-les decía, lo tenía planeado, pero aun no puedo, tengo muchas historias, cuando las termine hare el remake, creo que estoy condenado a escribir por otro año mas

-de verdad-me decían los de la historia el legendario hechicero

-si-

-no es una mentira-me decía clear

-no-

-entonces no te odio-me decía y volvía a su forma de potrilla, he creado a un personaje muy complejo

-que va a pasar al final-pregunte aun triste

-bueno… seguirás con tu cuenta, se ve que no eres tan malo-me decía, siiiii, seguiré en esta pagina

-ehhhhhhh, wuuuuuu-comencé a gritar de euforia, los personajes solo esbozaban una sonrisa, mientras tanto los OC

-ojala que nos depare un mejor futuro-decía nale

-y me lo dices a mí, ojala que no me haga sufrir más, ya estoy perturbado con lo de ser un árbol por diez años-decía Javier

-bueno gente, sigamos con el siguiente escritor numero…-pronto comenzaba a nombrar un código y su nombre

-yo soy fan de ese escritor, puede decirle un mensaje-

-¿cuál?-

-dígale que actualice, sigo esperando y el todavía no actualiza, ¡que actualice!-le gritaba, es en serio, me dejo en la mejor parte y el aun no actualiza

-como que no tienes cara para exigir eso-me decía el juez, fuck, tiene razón, no tengo el derecho.

Finalmente despertaba, fue un sueño de lo más extraño

-un tribunal para escritores, a que loco se le ocurre esa idea-murmuraba, era un nuevo día y porque no, comenzarlo escribiendo un capitulo

FIN

Si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que te haya entretenido, me divertí mucho escribiendo este one-shot, lamento haber colocado mis OC (no tanto, me sirvió como publicidad, no pueden negar que es una forma inteligente de hacer publicidad, a pesar de que ese no fue el objetivo principal), pero bueno… todo escritor tiene OC, solo sustitúyelos con los tuyos, espero que alguien haya aprendido algo y tengan cuidado… que en sus sueños no les aparezca la corte de fanfiction


	2. T1:prueba 2:conexion OC

_**Prueba 2: conexión OC**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-fan right-se escuchaba una voz de fondo, un potro anciano se encontraba durmiendo en el escritorio

-¡FAN RIGHT!-un grito hacia que el anciano se levantara de súbito con una mirada pérdida y un notable susto en su cara

-señor FF-le decía a un avatar, un escribano de la edad media, lo singular de este avatar era que traía una pluma dorada en el cinto

-¿qué haces durmiendo?… el tiempo es valioso, ¿acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer?-recriminaba el señor FF, el anciano fan right se levantaba dificultosamente sobándose un ojo por el sueño

-ya termine señor-decía en una notable voz cansancio, el escribano se sorprendió

-¡terminaste!… ¿tan rápido?-decía sorprendido

-si… juzgue a todos los escritores que tuvieran historias en la sección mlp, tanto la normal como la sección M-pronto al terminar de hablar dejaba salir un horrible escalofrió

-hay gente verdaderamente enferma en esa sección, y en persona son peor-decía soltando otro escalofrió

-sí, es cierto, pero recuerda nuestra lema "deja volar tu imaginación" y mientras estén la sección correcta no me molesta. Dame los registros-demandaba el escribano, rápidamente el anciano le entregaba una gran pila de papeles y otra que no era ni el 20%, el señor FF se sorprendía

-¡estos son los que se mantendrán en la página!-exclamaba, no podía levantar de lo pesado de la pila, el anciano con varias ojeras luchaba para no dormirse en presencia de su dios/escritor

-sí, son gente con mucho talento, aun no son verdaderos escritores, pero hacen felices a los lectores, en cambio estos son los que no pasaron el juicio-decía para terminar en un bostezo, el señor FF tenía una mueca indescriptible, esperaba que más del 50% estuvieran fuera, aun eran muchos escritores

-haremos una segunda ronda, son demasiados-decía para dejar la pila en su mesa, el anciano se despertó de súbito

-¿quiere que haga juicios de nuevo?-decía preocupado

-no, ahora me doy cuenta que fue tonto enjuiciarlos por cosas tan triviales como ortografía o actualización y cosas como esas-decía para mantenerse caminando en el sector colocando su mano en la boca

-¿entonces señor FF?-preguntaba fan right, la sonrisa del escribano se deformaba en una mueca divertida

-los probaremos como personas, como escritores y como dioses-comentaba, fan right no comprendía bien a lo que se refería

-¿como… dioses?-preguntaba sin entender

-si como dioses…-pronto de su cinto sacaba una pluma dorada, fan right se asusto rápidamente

-¿qué va a hacer señor?-preguntaba asustado

-nada… no te preocupes, a lo que me refiero es que nosotros los humanos somos dioses en este lugar, nuestro deseo es ley… pero estos novatos no saben cómo hacer de dioses, hay reglas y cosas que no podemos escribir, cosas que no harían feliz a nadie, lo principal de un escritor es divertir y emocionar a sus lectores… el dolor de un lector convierte tu obra en una basura que debe ser eliminado-pronto con la pluma en alto la apunto a fan right

-espere señor-decía asustado pensando que lo iba a eliminar, pronto de la pluma un brillo dorado aparecía en fan right, el polvo iba borrándole la vejez transformándolo en un joven semental

-señor…-decía atónito

-eres mi OC fan… yo soy tu dios, y como dios no te mataría sin una buena razón, no quiero que dudes de mi, cuando llegue tu muerte es porque te espera algo mas, eres parte de mi, nunca lo olvides-decía para guardar su pluma, fan right que ahora era joven veía calmado a su escritor, se sintió tonto de haber dudado de él, comenzaba a recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos

-entonces deberé traer a todos estos escritores-preguntaba, FF solo asentía

_**Pov focustos44**_

Otro días más… han pasado tranquilo y en paz mis días, con una gran rutina, pero como todo día llegaba a su fin y era ahora de dejar de pensar tanto y descansar en mi cómoda cama… vi por última vez mi celular para quedarme dormido.

De pronto aparezco en un especie de cuarto tipo universitario, habían muchas sillas las cuales estaban separadas por mucha distancia unas de otras las cuales formaban una formación semi circular con la mesa que podría describirse del profesor, habían varias personas, jóvenes, adultos jóvenes

-¿estoy en la universidad?-murmuraba, de pronto algo me impacto, me encontré que encima de sus cabezas había un pequeño rectángulo de color verde, en ella había escrito algo, comenzaba a leerlos

-¿qué es eso?-murmuraba nuevamente, estaba en medio de cientos de personas, el cuarto parecía no tener fin

-hola, veo que eres otro nuevo-se me acercaban dos personas, ambos hombres y de edad parecida a la mía… deduzco yo

-algo así ¿dónde estoy?-preguntaba, se que pronto entrare a la universidad, pero nunca pensé soñar con eso

-estas en la segunda ronda de eliminación de fanfiction-me decía uno, pronto me quede estático, ¡no puede ser!, tener este jodido sueño de nuevo… ¡FUCK!

-ya en serio, ¿qué clase es esta?… matemática-decía sin poder creerlo, estar en ese sueño del juicio, imposible

-no es un chiste focustos44-me decía, ok, si sabe mi Nick eso quiere decir… ¡oh no!, de nuevo me van a juzgar, que mal, baje la cabeza en señal de resignación

-está bien les creo… pero como saben mi Nick-les preguntaba, ellos se miraron como si hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida

-por si no lo has notado, arriba de las personas esta su nombre de cuenta y algunas informaciones básicas-me decía el otro, pronto mire arriba en donde efectivamente estaban sus seudónimos, eran algo extraño, pero honestamente el mío sigue siendo igual de raro… o quizás más raro

-ya veo… que significan esos números-volvía a preguntar habían unos números extraños

-son el numero de historias, si te fijas es una fracción, el numerador (el numero arriba de la línea) es el numero de historias hechas y el denominador (número que va debajo de la línea) es el numero de historias que has completado-me decía, ahora entendía, el tenia 4/2 lo que significaba que creo cuatro historias y termino dos, luego veía otro número en su caso había un cero

-¿y el otro?-volvía a preguntar esta vez me contestaba el otro

-es el numero de historias que uno ha eliminado… ¡eliminaste una historia!-me decía exclamando, comencé a recordar como en el juicio me habían visto como un monstruo por haber hecho eso, ingenuamente mentí

-no-decía secamente y por la presión de que me tacharan de nuevo como malo, pronto ambos me miraron mal

-no sirve mentir, esta encima de tu cabeza, eres mediocre, un amigo perdió mi cuenta solo porque no pudo continuar, se nota que es injusto todo esto, dejan pasar a gente que no se lo merece-me decía uno, si no fuera porque el mismo juez y los personajes canónicos junto con mis OC me lo hubieran dicho me habría defendido

-además un escritor no elimina una historia, les da un final sea como sea, solo eres un escritor egoísta, si publicas algo hazte responsable, no sabes lo difícil que la gente lea historias escritas por fan como para que los decepciones, ¡lo único que haces es que la gente no lea y prefiera leer las historias completas!-pronto ambos me daban una mirada de asco para retirarse de lugar y dejarme solo

-¡¿acaso este error me va a perseguir de por vida?!-murmuraba por lo bajo, pronto observaba el lugar, mucha gente, definitivamente mucha gente, no evite sentir vergüenza, si mis datos estaban a plena vista no evite ocultarme y separarme de los grupos más numerosos, joder, ¡acaso todos saben eso!

-miren el creador de la historia…-pronto escuchaba muchos murmullos, en las sillas más adelante las cuales el distintivo que tenían eran que era de un color más brillante habían alrededor de diez personas las cuales eran en su mayoría hombre, no sé porque no me sorprendió mucho, comenzaban a murmurar muchos títulos de distintas historias

-mira es el escritor... el fue el creo la historia…-y así sucesivamente comenzaron a nombrar las historias y su temática, había desde extraterrestre, fantasmal, aventura, romance, los más destacados en su género, sin embargo hubo uno que me sorprendió

-él fue el que creó un one-shot con más de cien reviews-comentaba uno, ¡¿Qué?!, ¡cien reviews!, eso es imposible, ¡no puede ser!.

Pronto en la mesa principal aparecía un poni, ¿ese es?… ¿fan right?, pero… ¡esta joven!

-bienvenidos jóvenes escritores, me da gusto darle la bienvenida al salón de la creación, en este lugar tendremos la siguiente prueba para ver quienes se quedan en la pagina-¡¿Qué?!, ¡otra vez!, acaso quieren quedarse sin escritores, pronto comenzaron los murmullos, los extraño es que solamente los de la primera fila no alegaban, es mas se les veía con un semblante tranquilo, ¡claro! con tal popularidad fanfiction no los va a eliminar

-escuchen bien, como ya dijimos anteriormente la pagina está colapsada, así que tenemos que hacer esto, primero daré las instrucciones, lo primero será una pequeña reducción comparándolos entre ustedes-¡¿Qué?!, ¿comparándonos?, esto se va a poner feo

-serán comparados por reviews, por follows, favorites, y luego por el numero de palabras-comentaba, no evite sentirme nervioso, pronto en la pantalla aparecía una lista de todos los escritores y al lado aparecía el numero de reviews, follows, favorites y la cantidad de letra

-las imágenes de sus avatares que salgan en rojo, quiere decir que están expulsados-de súbito la tercera parte de los escritores estaban fuera, yo no pude evitar suspirar de alivio, me había salvado

-gracias a dios-comentaba por lo bajo, había salido bajo en los reviews, pero salí casi de los primeros en número de letras, no evite sentir un orgullo personal

-¡esto es injusto!-comentaba uno, parece que fue uno de los eliminados, todos los eliminados comenzaron a sumarse y a apoyarlo, en todo caso es cierto, no pueden eliminarnos solo por eso, ni que nos pagaran

-¿tiene alguna queja joven escritor?-preguntaba fan right con una ceja en alto, ¿podrá ganarle a ese poni?, ojala

-eso es totalmente injusto, tengo casi cincuenta visitas diarias en mis historias, no es mi culpa que los lectores no se dignen a comentar-decía en un tono iracundo y afilado, pronto todos también comenzaban a comentar, bueno… en parte es cierto, debemos sentirnos afortunados por unas simples palabras, que paso con las criticas, últimamente la gente pone "buen fic", pero queremos saber… ¡¿Por qué?!, ¿por qué rayos estamos bien?, ¡no!, y lo peor es en los capítulos largos, ponemos un montón de detalles y cosas y solo nos ponen "buen fic", es cierto que como escritores tenemos obligaciones, pero… por favor, ser lector también tiene reglas éticas, nos piden buenas historias y nos son capaces de decirnos en que fallamos

-eso es cierto, para comentar se necesita una cuenta, la mayoría solo quiere leer sin registrarse, como esperan medir eso si están eliminando cuentas-jamás pensé en eso, tiene razón

-aun así pueden comentar con una cuenta de google-comentaba fan right secamente y sin intención de colocar su casco a torcer

-pero los lectores no comentan, ni siquiera yo lo hago, no debería importar las visitas-comentaba otro

-¡exacto!, tenemos suerte si alguien comenta, la mayoría solo lee y se va, ni siquiera un gracias por el capitulo que nos demora tanto en crear-no evite estar de acuerdo con ellos, ojala la gente se dignara mas en comentar, pronto me sentí un poco hipócrita, yo rara vez comento, creo que las personas somos así, pero definitivamente si quede maravillado con el capitulo me digno a comentar, acaso no se les grava en la cabeza a los lectores que es como nuestro alimento para seguir escribiendo… tontos lectores, nos piden que actualicemos, pero como actualizar si no comentan, nos hace pensar que nadie lee

-por esa razón, los reviews son una muestra de integridad, eso significa que hiciste algo de tal valor que el lector estuvo motivada a comentar-comentaba fan right con su mirada analítica, definitivamente los va a expulsar, cada vez mis sueños se vuelven mas raros

-y los follows, favorites, yo tengo reviews, pero no tengo eso, nadie los utiliza, solo ocupan espacio en el correo cuando uno sube un capitulo, me van a expulsar por eso-en todo caso, solo mandan mensajes para llenar el correo de spam

-esas dos herramientas tienen un objetivo, los follows son para aquellas historias las cuales su escritor actualiza seguido, nos muestra que está comprometida por la historia, en cuanto a los favorites nos indica la capacidad de la historia para ser releída, las historias con favorites son tan interesantes que se pueden leer muchas veces sin aburrirse, el que carezcas de eso números ya no es mi culpa, ahora que respondí… adiós-decía para ver como ellos desaparecían en el acto, pronto todos nos alarmamamos y nos preocupamos, esto parece una alusión a juego del miedo

-no se preocupen, solo despertaron, no podrán entrar a sus cuentas-comentaba con una sonrisa, ¿acaso disfruta esto?, jodido poni

-bueno ahora viene el verdadero desafío, todos aquí presentes deberán escribir una historia en donde a cada uno le tocara un tema principal random-comentaba mientras sacaba una especie de pecera con varios papelitos, de seguro en esos papeles se encuentra el tema aleatorio

-eso será fácil para nosotros-comentaba uno de las sillas brillantes señalando a toda su hilera, no evite molestarme y parece que a los demás también, pomposo engreído

-¡eso sí!…-pronto todos le colocamos atención al abrupto cambio de su voz

-es fácil darle coherencia a una historia, pero espero que no hagan clichés tontos o clichés tan desproporcionales que pasan a ser textos bizarros-quizás eso era obvio en este caso, pero no quita que entonteces nos complicara la vida más de lo normal, la mayoría vivimos de clichés, ¿qué esperan?… una obra majestuosa de una historia única e irrepetible, somos aficionados, ni siquiera nos pagan

-en estos momentos una maquina ira por cada uno, en su base de datos están los OC que pueden utilizar, se le entregara en forma de tarjeta-¡¿Qué?!, este sueño se esta colocando cada vez más extraño, una maquina iba pasando por cada uno, en una de sus ranuras salían un numero de cartas

-¡mis OC!-gritaban con alegría los escritores, algunos recibían entre dos y tres, otros diez, pero hubo uno que recibió como veinticinco, ¿quien crea veinticinco OC?.

Pronto aparecían mis cartas, eran seis cartas, la imagen las reconocía perfectamente, eran seis los cuales representaban los OC principales que poseía, lo extraño de las cartas es que en una esquina había un numero

-deben elegir un OC que sea su acompañante, sin embargo para evitar quejas en el futuro se les elegirá al OC con el numero mayor, el numero significa complejidad, de esa forma tendrán mas formas de crear historias con el personaje-escuchábamos las instrucciones, comencé a observar mis seis cartas, miraba a mi alrededor encontrando gente con incluso diez cartas

-no puede ser-murmuraba en voz baja, al ver las seis cartas vi sus números, Javier tenía un número ocho, nale un número siete, Penélope un número diez, Harry un número doce, magic numero veinte, pero el que más me sorprendió

-¡NO!, no tu-decía en un ruego para ver un numero sesenta y dos, mi OC clear era el que tenía el numero más grande, no me sorprendí mucho, después de todo en comparación es la OC con más historia, complejidad y de una vida trágica en donde podría sacar mil y un historias, Fuck, tendré que estar con ella

-en estos momentos saldrán de sus tarjetas-de súbito un brillo aparecía en las cartas, de ellas aparecían distintas criaturas miniaturas, vi una infinidad de seres, desde ponis hasta… ¿maquinas?, guerreros humanos, quimeras, espíritus, era impactante verlo

-¡¿qué truenos?!, ¿donde estoy?-alzaba la voz, la vi, una mirada de odio profundo hacia mí, sus ojos eran opacos, no me traía buena espina

-estás conmigo en una especie de prueba para mantener mi cuenta-le respondía, ella no dejaba de mirarme con odio, pronto miro hacia todos lados viendo a múltiples humanos como yo

-esos son…-decía en un murmuro para encontrarse a personas como yo y sus OC

-si… son… como decirlo, mi competencia-ella seguía observándolos, yo también lo hice, vi como todos los escritores se llevaban bien con sus OC, creo que yo era el único que desentonaba, que mala suerte tengo, cancele la historia con el OC mas fuerte y complejo que tengo

-¡por supuesto que soy fuerte!… y no gracias a ti-me decía, ¿Cómo?, ¿acaso puede?

-recuerda, soy tu creación, soy un reflejo de tu imaginación y yo vivo en tu memoria, se lo que piensas de mi y de todos-me respondía, era perturbarte, ahora entiendo porque me odia tanto, ella sabe lo que pienso

-y sabes una cosa… es hora de pedir retribución por todo lo que me has hecho-ese comentario con su voz fiera y sus ojos carentes de bondad me asustaron, ella tomaba una bocanada de aire

-escritor mediocre, eres una basura como escritor, me cancelaste, y ahora… me utilizas para ganar-su voz sonó tan fuerte que todos nos quedaron mirando, en estos momentos mi cara debe estar roja de vergüenza

-ya te dije que no podía seguir, porque sigues refregándolo en mi cara-ella miraba hacia los demás, todas esas miradas en mi no me dejaban pensar bien, gente con las ganas de tener un buen y jugoso chismes en su boca y un tema para romper el hielo entre ellos

-quizás… si hubieras sido mejor… el publico estaría leyendo mi historia, nosotros confiamos en ti y nuestro dios nos dio la espalda-decía en un llanto, yo sabía que era fingido, estaba en su forma adulta, sabía que ella no podía llorar, pronto los comentarios no se hicieron espera

-pobre OC, de verdad la cancelaron-

-mira su barra, dice que elimino una historia, debe ser de esos que borran cuando no les va bien, pobres lectores, ya de por si es difícil encariñarse con una historia-

-dicen que plagio historias de la tv-

-escuche que él es uno de los tantos escritores que emparejan sus OC con los personajes canónicos, dicen que lo emparejo con shining armor-¿shining armor?, no pueden ser mas mentirosos, mil y un comentario más, jodida clear

-eres una malagradecida, hice todo mi esfuerzo para seguir y tú no me lo agradeces-le alzaba la voz, ella solo tomaba una actitud dócil, como el de una niña indefensa, no pude evitar hervirme de ira, ella solo quiere hacerme ver mal, pronto se recostaba en la mesa y con su pezuña comenzaba a hacer círculos, pronto cerró los ojos y con voz que causaba empatía por el OC comenzó a hablar

-quizás si tuvieras más talento no nos hubieran cambiado… quizás si no fueras tan flojo ya habrías terminado-decía en un murmullo de voz quebrada, todos nuevamente me volvían a mirar, es un momento crítico para mi, nuevamente siento mi rostro caliente de vergüenza

-escucharon, dijo que es flojo-escuchaba a una chica levantando al monstruo de los chismes

-debe pasárselo jugando videojuegos o viendo porno en internet-no puedo seguir aguantando

-jajajaja es solo un chiste, estamos haciendo un poco de teatro-decía con una risa forzada, mientras preparaba un rostro más decente, pronto mi OC se preparaba para hablar

-de hecho…-pronto le cerré la boca y salí del lugar, me aleje un poco, aun los sentía que estaban observándome, pero les daba una espalda, el cuarto no tenia fin, era un salón totalmente oscuro y carecía de algún limite, lo único que pasaba cuando me alejaba era que el lugar y ellos se volvían más pequeños, no tengo cara para volver después de eso, fue totalmente humillado

-¡¿qué estás haciendo?!-le gritaba en un gran tono de ira acumulada, por suerte estaba lo bastante lejos como para que nos escucharan, aquí pienso arreglar esta tonta disputa

-¿duele no es así?, cuando uno coloca su fe en alguien y te traiciona, cuando uno soporta el dolor, pero no es retribuido, cuando uno es olvidado y es enviado a lo más recóndito de la mente-me decía elevando su voz en cada frase, estoy tan enojado que ni siquiera me afecto lo que dije, no evite ponerme un poco triste de que sus palabras no me afecten, sigue enojada y creo que siempre lo estará

-escucha, perdón, te lo deletreo, pero ahora estamos juntos en esto, si no pasamos perderé la cuenta y tu perecerás-le decía intentando hacerla razonar, no puede mostrarse indiferente, ambos perderemos si nos rendimos

-¡¿y qué importa?!, de cualquier forma no tengo un final, es horrible pasar por todo eso siempre como un circulo, y es aun más humillante que el jodido circulo no esté completo, llegar a un momento y luego retornar al principio, pasar por todo ese dolor sin saber la razón hee-me gritaba, nuevamente con sus gritos y abucheos, la entiendo, si, pero ahora debería ser un poco mas consciente de que sus acciones joderan a todos los demás OC

-¡eres egoísta!, piensa en los demás, si nosotros perdemos es el final para mí y para todos los OC-le decía, pronto las cartas hablaban

-es cierto, piensa en nosotros-reclamaban las cartas

-no quiero caer en el olvido, no quiero estar en el cielo de los OC diciendo que me castigaron convirtiéndome en árbol-volvían a gritar

-no lo hare, yo te odio, siempre te odiare, fuiste el peor dios que pude tener, me utilizaste para un fin tan despreciable que me da vergüenza decir que ese era mi final-me decía, no sé si está leyendo mi mente o no, pero no pienso dejar que ella me manipule

-si ganamos y conservo la cuenta te reescribiré de nuevo, recuérdalo-le decía en un tono de voz sugestivo, me recuerda un poco al clásico soborno que se les da a los niños para que hagan algo, les das el caramelo y ellos los hacen, quizás funcione

-¡¿y de que sirve?!. ¿Crear otra historia?, es muy fácil decirlo, no quiero ser una historia sin un trasfondo, no quiero que me abandones de nuevo, no lo soportare, y admítelo, tú no puedes mantener un ritmo-me decía, me sentí ofendido, disculpa no poder darte una vida completa, pero tengo vida, no puedo gastar todo mi tiempo escribiendo y creando, quizás cuando sea viejo y no tenga nada mejor que hacer, pero ahora soy joven y debo concentrarme en mis acciones a futuro

-escucha… podemos hacerlo por las buena o por las malas, sigo siendo tu dios, sigo teniendo el control de todo, me escuchaste-le dije con voz de ultratumba, yo soy el creador aquí, no importa sus tontas y volubles aunque entendibles razones, yo soy el escritor y mi imaginación es ley

-jajaja-me daba una risa llena de placer al verme en esta situación, no entendí porque se reía, acaso cree poder ir en contra de la imaginación de un escritor, no, no es tonta, se ve una chica tonta y voluble, pero no lo es, es peligrosa, no hace nada si no le conviene, astuta hasta las orejas

-seamos honestos, eres mediocre y siempre lo serás, cuando pierdas popularidad nos abandonaras de nuevo, estaremos en el basurero de tu mente y para rematar si YO no te apoyo, no podrás escribir una historia de verdad, nosotros somos la inspiración-me decía, ¿de que rayos está hablando?, ¿me estará confundiendo con temas manipulables?, ¿será verdad lo que me dice?

-¿inspiración?, ¡claro que no!, el escritor es la inspiración, no los personajes-le decía con todas sus letras, creo que ella se está creyendo mucho, el escritor es el que planea la trama, los personajes solo acatan las ordenes y acciones

-en eso te equivocas, ustedes los escritores sienten la inspiración cuando NOSOTROS los personajes estamos de acuerdo con la trama, cuando ustedes pierden el camino es cuando NOSOTROS no queremos esa nueva trama, sin mi ayuda no tendrás la inspiración y perderás-me decía, sonaba tan lógico y plausible que incluso me daba miedo, en realidad ¿los escritores no tenemos el poder?, ¿es un poder compartido entre creación y creador?, si lo que me dice es verdad estaré acabado, debo ponerla de mi lado

-deja de hablar así, me niego a creerlo, pero dejando de lado ese tema, yo los quiero, ¿por qué piensas así de TODOS los escritores?-le decía, quizás si se de dónde viene su verdadera ira pueda hacer algo al respecto

-porque todos los escritores son iguales, solo son diferentes con su OC principal o su avatar, en cuanto a los demás solo somos simples personajes para una situación determinada y luego caímos en el olvido… no hay un solo escritor profesional aquí, que no nos vean como simples personajes que sirvan para algo, tenemos vidas, tenemos emociones que desean un final-me decía, no evite sentir como venia un vomito de arcoíris con… creo que ya la frase no tiene mucho énfasis aquí, después de todo estoy rodeado de ponis, necesito otra frase que refleje tanta cursilería que me produciría diabetes

-que cursi, o más bien dicho poética-le decía, se cree un ser vivo, no sé si en verdad serán seres vivos en algún termino filosófico, pero aun me niego en creerlo, solo es un jodido sueño de alguna pesadilla, quizás por comer tanto anoche, eso es todo, los personajes son solo seres ficticios

-los escritores solo son unas sanguijuela que se apegan a ti cuando tienes éxito, pero cuando no lo tenemos nos eliminan-ya me estoy cansando de todo esto, primero ellos y ahora mi propio OC, a pesar de que lo dice en plural ya llegue hasta mi tope en recibir insultos y basura condensadas en palabras de un ser que no existe

-¡ustedes no tienen vida!… ¡hasta cuando este lugar le dan tanto valor a eso!, solo son PERSONAJES inventados, no tienen trasfondo, siempre serán personajes de rellenos, nunca podrán estar a la par con los personajes canónicos, ¡NUNCA!-le dije en un impulso de ira, ella callaba abruptamente, creo que la jodi bien jodida, pronto ella se daba la vuelta para que no le vea la cara

-yo… yo…-pronto comenzaba a sollozar en silencio, no evite sentirme un poco mal, pronto la ira se intercambiaba a la culpa

-no te pongas así…-le decía, pronto ella me callaba abruptamente al hablar

-¡PORQUE!… yo… lo intente, quise ser alguien para el público, pero ¡LO QUE MAS ME DUELE ES QUE TU ME HAYAS OLVIDADO!, no me importaba tener popularidad, no me importaba tanto el dolor que me provocaba la historia, lo único que quería era mantenerme en tu mente, seguir viviendo de tus narraciones e historias-decía llorando, no evite ponerme triste, que una chica te diga eso es como para sentirte halagado y una basura al mismo tiempo

-ya, no era en serio-le decía para llevarla a mi hombro, no evite mirar hacia atrás en donde veía como lo escritores hablaban felices y contentos con sus OC que solo veían en historias y en su imaginación, debo hacer algo, si seguimos así de distantes no podremos ganar

-escucha, yo te quiero mucho, no hay día que me duela eso, pero francamente no puedo todavía, sigo siendo un escritor novato, aun no tengo percepción de ustedes, solo puedo hacer feliz a los pocos lectores, eso es todo-le decía en un intento asqueroso y patético de excusarme

-pero de qué sirve, NOSOTROS IMPORTAMOS MAS, nosotros somos una parte de ti, ellos son solo lectores, lo que escribes debe hacerte feliz a ti y a nosotros ¡NO A ELLOS!, hacernos felices, y no pido que nos hagas personajes con vidas fáciles ni que estemos en el cielo, queremos vidas que sean autenticas, no por un capricho para hacer más interesante la historia, es tanto pedir-me decía, esta OC me ha dicho mas verdades que las de mi mente o que cualquier personas de carne y hueso podría decirme

-por eso fui un escritor novato, pero ahora ya no, ahora pienso mas en los personajes, les doy una vida digna, pero para seguir debemos ganar, ¿qué dices?…-le estiraba la mano para que me diera un enorme y legendario brohoof

-¿me permitirías ser tu escritor y poder crear una infinidad de historias?, no solo para ti sino para todo el grupo-le preguntaba, ella parecía dejar de llorar, menos mal, quizás no me exprese mucho, pero ella es mi la primera y mi única OC femenina estrictamente poni, fue con la que empezó mi verdadera experiencia con la escritura a base de mis pensamientos, le tengo mucho cariño, ella parecía tranquilizarse

-yo… espero que no me falles de nuevo-me decía para darme un brohoof con toda su fuerza, como si quisiera lastimarme, no evite sonreír, quizás el sentimiento de odio siga latente, pero espero que al menos podamos trabajar juntos

-me alegra de que al menos podamos dialogar-le comentaba en un intento de apaciguar las aguas de odio y rencor que hay en ella, pronto ella se limpiaba los ojos y volvía a su mirada penetrante de soldado

-déjate de hablar, no te he perdonado, quizás te perdone si ganas, ahora solo intentare cooperar para no ser eliminados-me comentaba, solo pude sonreír, volvimos donde los demás, a esta página no le será tan sencillo eliminarnos

_**Creo que era una pena hacer de tal idea un one-shot, quizás pueda sacarle un poco más el jugo, tampoco esperen que se actualice tanto, si eres un escritor con OC y esta historia te hizo pensar un poco me sentiré pagado, si eres un lector y esta historia te hizo pensar un poco más, también me sentiré pagado, si alguien se sintió ofendido por esta historia, me disculpo… solo es un intento de narrar algo diferente**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y reza para que la corte de fanfcition no esté en tus sueños ni te encuentres con tus personajes olvidados**_

_**Ps: gracias por los comentarios me sentí halagado**_

_**Ps 2:knightday, no estoy TAN LOCO, solo un poquito :)**_


	3. T1:prueba 3:escritores y seguidores

_**prueba 3: escritores y seguidores**_

_**Pov focustos 44**_

Me encuentro regresando al lugar, de súbito me encuentro con el anci… ¡digo!… el joven semental fan right, ¿cómo habrá rejuvenecido?, debo dejar de pensar tanto en esto… ¡es solo un sueño!

-focus-me decía seriamente, creo que hice algo malo… para variar pensaba con sarcasmo

-si-dije tímidamente ante la autoridad de este sueño, clear se encontraba en mi hombro y me hablaba mentalmente (los diálogos mentales son en negrita)

**-ya te metiste en problemas-**me decía con aire de burla, yo solo me limite a ignorarla… momentáneamente

-veo que no escucho mis instrucciones-me decía con voz penumbrosa, una mueca de molestia se formaba en su rostro, nuevamente estoy ante alguien con el cual no me conviene el hacerme el difícil

-no… es que… tuve un pequeño problema… perdón-dije apenado en donde preferí no contarle de mi sudo problema con una pequeña pegaso malcriada

**-¿malcriada?… ¡tú eres el malcriado!-**me decía mentalmente con un arranque de ira, joder que molestos es esto

-ese no es mi problema, el punto es que separe al grupo en tres, según los datos te toca la zona roja-me comentaba, ¿roja?, no evite imaginarme el fuego

-¿y qué significa zona roja?-preguntaba inocentemente

-zona de novatos, la zona de los que tienen el menor número en todos los sentidos, o sea… escritores novatos-me decía recalcándome siempre el término "novato", no evite enojarme un poco, al menos debería estar en la zona de escritor medio, fue un golpe bajo a mi orgullo

**-¿empezaremos desde el fondo de la nube?, ¡nos tomara una eternidad el pasar estas condenadas pruebas!-**no evite por una miserable vez tomando en cuenta todo el parloteo que he tenido con ella darle la razón, me tomara una eternidad, bueno… ya pase una vez, de seguro pasare de nuevo

-ok, ¿que mas?-dije esperando las otras instrucciones, pronto me daba una mueca de "como henos preguntas eso"

-pregúntele a su grupo, no voy a repetirlo de nuevo, buena suerte… la necesitaras si quieres continuar en esta travesía-me decía acercando su cara en la última frase, pude ver sus ojos serios, ¿me quería infundir miedo?, ¿o me quería hacer reaccionar?, la verdad no lo sé.

Me dirigí a la zona roja, me encontré con las mesas tipo universitarias, estaban medianamente separadas entre sí, me acerco en donde siento la mirada de todos, creo sentir una rojez en mi cara, por suerte veo un puesto vacio, de hecho es el único, rápidamente voy, que extraño que todos estén callados, no sé si me ignoran o están demasiado concentrados con sus OC, me siento en la silla sin saber qué hacer, me daba un poco de vergüenza preguntar después de lo que dijo clear de mi

**-¡oh vamos!… ¿y te dices hombre?-**me decía mentalmente clear, a pesar del insulto agradecí que no lo hiciera público, aunque le pienso recriminar que todo esto fue su culpa

**-¡es tu CULPA!, tus intentos de hacerme sentir mal me hicieron el peor escritor de todo este lugar-**le decía con notable ira, pronto ella elevaba los cascos en señal de "cálmate", pronto retomo la palabra

**-daaa, es obvio, estas en la sección de novato-**me decía con un tono burlón, no evite colocar una mueca de molestia

**-está bien, yo romperé el hielo, solo porque no tienes los suficientes truenos para tu tormenta-**me decía, no comprendí muy bien hasta que recordé que hacía alusión a una frase de su… digamos… mundo, aun me cuesta reflexionar sobre eso

**-disculpe, mi escritor/dios tiene una pregunta-**le decía a una chica que tenia al lado, pronto la toma con mi mano y la aleje de ella

**-¡¿qué haces tonta?!-**le decía mentalmente con mucho enojo

**-ayudándote, deberías agradecerme-**me decía en donde veía sus ojos los cuales sabía que disfruto hacer eso

-hola, ¿qué pregunta?-me decía, me sorprendí un poco, esperaba a que me dijera algo, pero los segundos pasaron y no me dijo nada

**-¡no te quedes como baboso!, ¡DI ALGO!-**me decía, prono articule palabras

-es que… no estuve aquí, puedo preguntar que hay que hacer ahora… ¿blueatom09974?-¡qué gran número!, se me hace familiar este Nick

-oh, tenemos que escribir una historia… ¿focustos44?-me decía, ella también se quedo intrigada y se quedo en silencio y mirando la nada

**-¡¿ella también?!… ¡acaso los humanos son TAN babosos!-**me decía en la mente, muchos sabios y escritores pagarían lo que fuera para hablar con sus personajes, yo solo espero que este sueño termine pronto

**-cállate, en serio, tus chistes no me hacen gracia-**comentaba elevando la voz

-soy tu fan-me decía, pronto ambos en mi mente decíamos al unisonó

**-¡FAN!-**decíamos tanto yo como clear, yo también estoy sorprendido, había olvidado por completo esa posibilidad, en este lugar podemos hablar con nuestros fans o con los lectores que seguimos, no evite intrigarme

**-no puedo creerlo-**me comentaba clear con el hocico abierto, esta pequeña pegaso no deja de irritarme, pero… ahora tengo como cerrarle la boca, yo solo le dije con voz ególatra

**-tu dios/escritor no es tan penca, igual tengo gente que sigue mis historias-**le decía en un intento vanidoso del porte del planeta tierra, por fin le demostrare que soy cool

-sí, pero esperaba a gordos granudos con lentes y sacándose fotos de su "belleza interna", jamás espere que de una chica de verdad-ok eso dolió, en serio dolió… ¡jodida clear!

-¿en serio?-le preguntaba sin creerlo

**-no, es de mentira y te engaña, esperara a la noche para matarte-**me dijo con un sarcasmo acido, condenada

-si sigo tus historias-esa frase hizo que todas las horas escribiendo y pensando valieran la pena

**-no puedo creerlo, en serio no puedo creerlo que esta chica te siga y sea tu… fan-**dijo en un intento de menospreciarme

-es tu OC, que linda-decía, ¿linda?… jajajjajajaj un risa en mi mente resonaba, mi boca tiritaba, pronto ella me daba una mirada fulminante

**-sigue, sigue, veamos quien ríe después de que te ridiculice en frente de tu fan-**me decía, el comentario tuvo tanto peso que deje de reírme, será una larga jornada

-sip, ella es clear ice-decía presentándola en donde la baje de mi hombro para colocarla en la silla, el tamaño de los OC parecían el de simples peluches los cuales estaban en las mesas

-hola-decía en una forma amistosa, ¿clear amistosa?… es perturbante

-hola clear-le devolvía el saludo con la mano, luego ambas se quedaron mirando

-puedo preguntar, ¿qué hay que hacer?-preguntaba rompiendo la mirada entre ambas

-¡oh disculpa!, suelo perderme en mis pensamientos a veces…-me decía con una sonrisa, ¿está feliz?, para mí esto ha sido una molestia, de seguro porque se lleva bien con su OC… a todo esto y su… ¿OC?

-hay que crear una historia con un eje central del tema que te toco del papelito que tienes ahí-me dijo señalándome con el dedo un papel que estaba en la mesa, ¿pero cómo?...

**-va a sonar raro pero, yo tampoco lo vi, ambos estamos igual de ciegos-**me decía mentalmente mientras ambos veíamos el papel, pronto escuchamos unos bostezos… ¿bostezos?, no encuentro la fuente sonora

-¿porque hay tanta ruido aquí blue?-escuchaba una voz femenina, ¿blue?, ¡debe ser su OC!, pronto miro a mi alrededor, ¡no jodas que es un OC invisible!

**-¿OC invisible?, ¿acaso crees que alguien crearía un OC invisible?-**me preguntaba con tono de que mi comentario fue estúpido, pronto con la mano le señale hacia una mesa que estaba más alejada, observamos a un especie de ser mecánico… coloquialmente hombre maquina, el cual se hacía visible y luego invisible mientras hacia el baile del robot, clear quedaba con la boca abierta

**-no me sorprende que este en esta sección, algo me dice que utilizo ese OC para verse cool y ligarse a las mane six-**comentaba, bueno al menos me siento un ganador al haberle cerrado la boca

-despertaste-escuchábamos ambos, viramos hacia blue en donde miraba sus pantalones

-¿te sientes mejor?-escuchábamos la voz femenina, blue con su mano tomaba a lo que parecía ser un poni y lo colocaba en su mesa, en serio ver esto es sentirse como un dios, somos gigantes a comparación con los OC

-muchas gracias cristal shadow-decía con una sonrisa como si esa pequeña poni le hubiera salvado la vida, su OC era una unicornio de color blanca, igual que clear exceptuando que mi OC es pegaso, su cutie mark es un copo de nieve… se ve simpática

-aunque estés sola y la lluvia caiga con fuerza, siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré-decía en un especie de frase reconfortante, que tierna, ok se está colocando demasiado cursi la escena, luego se vuelve más cursi cuando…

-cristal-decía en un susurro mientras… ocupa su mano para acariciar su melena, tanto yo como clear nos quedamos mirando, habría sido una escena mejor con un abrazo, pero debido a la diferencia de tamaño es imposible, aunque no suene bien siendo hombre… que linda y tierna la escena, pronto me sorprendí cuando clear se acercaba al borde de la mesa, ¡oh no¡ ¿qué va a hacer?

-¿qué haces?, ¡no las molestes!-le decía, pero ella solo me daba el lomo mientras seguía galopando hacia ellas

-espero que sean felices y triunfen en todo esto-su voz sonaba seria, pero no nociva, se mantuvo mirando fijamente a ambas, ¿que estará pensando?, pronto escucho sus… ¿pensamientos?

**-es una linda relación, espero que cristal sea feliz mientras dure y que la escritora/diosa no la cambie por un deseo voluble por ser reconocida-**escuchaba en mi mente, no evite ponerme un poco triste y… hasta en sus pensamientos soy el villano de la historia

-gracias… ¿tú eres?-comentaba cristal con rostro de duda, clear como siempre matando los momentos

-soy clear, clear ice soldado del imperio del viento y… eso-clear oculto mucha información, bueno es su vida y no habrá gran diferencia el que lo oculte o que la divulgue

-mucho gusto soy cristal shadow y soy un elemento de la armonía, el elemento del compañerismo-decía con una sonrisa, la comparación de ambos OC es abismante, era razonable, clear viene de un tiempo pasado en donde los elementos de la armonía no existían y teniendo una vida mucho más trágica que ella, era notable la diferencia de miradas, una opaca de soldados y una soñadora como el de una potrilla

-ya veo-comentaba secamente, creo que lo que vio recién le afecto un poco, de cualquier forma blue se ve demasiado tranquila, me atrevería a decir que muy feliz

-¿como estas tan feliz?-finalmente me atreví a preguntar, pronto ella parecía recapacitar la respuesta

-fue gracias a ella-me decía señalándome su OC, con que gracias a cristal

-si quieres te lo cuento, ¿puedo blue?-preguntaba, ¡oh que tierna!, le pregunta a su escritora sobre lo que puede y no puede hablar, pronto siento la mirada de clear, ¡NO PIENSES!, hagas lo que hagas no pienses, pronto recibió la afirmación de blue por lo que comenzó a contarnos

-¡lo logre!… no puedo creerlo, estuve a punto-rápidamente cristal comenzaba a narrarnos la historia, siendo escritor y lector me fue fácil imaginarme las escenas que la pequeña OC me contaba, me relataba de una eufórica escritora que había logrado quedar y no ser eliminada al principio

-¡lo lograste blue!, podremos seguir-en mi imaginación veía a la OC abrazando, hasta donde la pequeña OC podía a su escritora, fue una tierna escena

-ahora viene la siguiente prueba-me decía con voz fingida y grave, estaba asiendo alusión a fan right, pronto me imagino el rostro que debió poseer, una parecido al mío cuando todo eso paso

-¿qué pasa si no gano?, ¡tengo tres historias que terminar!, ¿y si no termino "El secreto del bosque Everfree"? Damián me mata… ¿y qué pasa con mis otras dos historias?, ¡mis seguidores me matan!-me imagino a una maniática y paranoica blue la cual mueve su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de pánico  
-oye, todo irá bien, estoy contigo ¿lo olvidas?-mas cursilerías, aunque en estos momentos caen de maravillas, me imagino la sonrisa y la cara de apoyo de la pequeña cristal, que tierna OC  
-pensé que eras el elemento del Compañerismo, no el de la Esperanza –me sorprendí que ella dijera eso, rompió toda la atmosfera, aunque el sarcasmo siempre es bienvenido  
-Eh aprendido mucho de Water en los últimos años… además recuerda, aunque estés sola y la lluvia caiga con fuerza, siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré-volvía a decir la frase en donde ambas superaban el miedo y me contaba que para tranquilizarla la abrazo y se quedo dormida

-y eso paso-me comentaba, que historia más cursi… pero fue bonita

-RENUNCIO-una voz fuerte se escuchaba, un joven se encontraba de pie, todos lo comenzamos a mirar, como un rayo que viene desde… ¿el espacio?, este sueño no tiene la menor lógica, aparece nuevamente fan right, su mirada seria calaba nuestras almas

**-esto se pondrá feo-**pensaba mentalmente mientras yo, blue, clear y cristal nos quedamos mirando

_**con la presencia de la escritora blueatom09974**_

_**en la portada se encuentra la apariencia de ambos OC**_

_**Un capitulo corto, nos vemos después...**_


	4. T1:prueba 4:empatia OC

_**Prueba 4: empatía OC**_

_**Pov focustos**_

-renuncio-una voz retumbaba en el lugar, en realidad en el espacio, nueva incoherencia en este sueño, no puede haber sonido sino hay un medio, recuerdo que ni siquiera debería haber aire, pronto dejo de lado las tonteras que pienso, un rayo caía desde el cielo, no pude ver su punto de origen, sin embargo en el lugar en donde caía el rayo aparecía fan right, su semblante era serio… ese poni es de cuidado, debe ser el jefe de todo este lugar

-¿quien dijo eso?-decía con voz grave la cual nos daba a entender que alguien se metió en problemas, miraba hacia los lados, como las personas somos curiosas es obvio que todos los demás miraron en busca de quien dijo eso

-¿qué está pasando blue?-preguntaba cristal al no saber la situación, la pequeña poni solo esperaba la respuesta de su escritora/diosa

-creo que alguien se metió en problemas, ese poni es muy estricto-comentaba por lo bajo blueatom, como si el solo hecho de hablar estuviera prohibido aquí, pasaron los segundos hasta que finalmente alguien hablaba

-yo…-respondía una persona, un poco titubeante, se le veía el semblante tiritón, era un muchacho, clear solo observaba la situación, más bien dicho todos teníamos puesto el ojo en el, debe ser molesto que todos te observen, fan right galopaba a paso lento, da la sensación de que el fin se acerca

-¿estás consientes del significado de esas palabras… escritor/dios?-preguntaba con una mirada seria, la diferencia de tamaños era notable, pero aun así el poni se veía mas amenazador que el humano, curioso, había una especie… de… ¿bulto?… ¡no!, no es un bulto, era ovalado y con… ¿brazos?

-es que no quiero hacer esto, no quiero escribir-alzaba la voz, comienza la disputa, todo el lugar estaba callado e inmerso en la posible batalla entre esos dos, es obvio quien ganara

-¿estás seguro de esto?, no importa si solo es esta vez-una voz aguda hablaba en el lugar, yo busque con la mirada, pero no encontraba nada, ¡espera!, ¡¿el bulto está hablando?!, lo miro detenidamente, ¿qué será?

_**-es una papa-**_me decía mentalmente clear, ¿pero cómo?, cierto, tiene una gran agudeza visual, su OC es una papa, que curioso, que clase de historia tendrá en donde el personaje es una papa, pronto hablaba el escritor, no puedo ver bien su nombre

-¡no papita!, no quiero crear esta historia y menos hacerlo obligadamente y mucho menos con esa temática-comentaba, está loco, quiere perder su cuenta, clear solo miraba sin quitarles en ningún momento la mirada, no escucho sus pensamientos, el silencio era tal que se escuchaba como las estrellas caían del firmamento

-¿qué es eso?-preguntaba cristal sin poder reconocer la cosa que estaba en el hombro del escritor

-es una papa-comentaba nuevamente clear secamente sin quitar la mirada del lugar, esta mas fría que de costumbre

-que tierno, ese es el personaje más tierno que he visto-comentaba blue, una papa, ¿en serio?, aquí hay de todo, incluso personajes más tierno, y le parece tierno una papa, no niego que es interesante, me produce curiosidad la historia de esa papa, además se ve que el escritor quiere a esa papa

-si renuncias es el equivalente a perder, estarás fuera, te lo advierto de inmediato-decía con su firme voz, de inmediato todos dijimos un ohhhhh, esto se pone interesante, quizás pase algo que ese poni no pueda prever… o eliminara a ese sujeto

-yo… ¡no importa!-decía, todos quedamos con un grito ahogado, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, la papa solo miraba preocupada la situación, veo sus ojos, son dos puntos, es una cara simple… sigo diciendo que el personaje tiene carisma

-entonces están fuera-decía fan right, el muchacho comenzaba a desfragmentarse para luego dispersarse en las estrellas, la papa ve preocupada la escena, esta temblando, pobre papa, debe ser duro ver caer a tu escritor

-¡espere!, no importa si la temática es así, no me importa, si no lo hacemos…-volvía a recalcar preocupada la papa, le rogaba a su escritor que escribiera, ¿que tiene en la cabeza?, va a dejar que todo termine, no entiendo a ese sujeto, poco a poco va desfragmentándose, ahora solo le quedaba de la cintura hacia arriba

-NO, no quiero, eres mi personaje, el primero, no voy a crear una historia que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y menos una en la que no seas tú mismo-le recalcaba, ¿qué hace?, es solo una historia, ni que fuera tan terrible

-pero…-seguía diciendo preocupada la papa, es extraño verlo, que el personaje te pida que escribas

-no importa… además solo lo hacía por diversión, puedo hacerlo en otro lado… te veré en mi mente-decía en un último aliento, es triste la escena, es cierto, puede hacerlo en otro lado, pero por favor, no hay pagina más completa que esta, quizás pueda escribir en foros, pero aquí se concentra el número mayor de lectores, los pedazos se perdían en el espacio, la pobre papa se quedo solo

-de acuerdo… gracias-musitaba sutilmente la papa, veía que lagrimas caían, no tenían color y solo tenían un contorno negro, que triste la escena vuelvo a decirme

-está llorando, pobre papa-comentaba blue con tristeza, cristal también veía triste la escena, clear… solo observaba, que fría… que extraño, le he dicho varias cosas y ella aun no me contesta con un insulto

-adiós papita-decía el vacio, como si su alma finalmente hubiera desaparecido del lugar, pronto los pedazos se volvían una estela de polvo de estrellas que se perdían en el espacio, quizás no lo conocí, pero como hacia lo mismo que yo no evite dar un pésame, por lo visto todos hacíamos lo mismo, es triste, pero lamentablemente él se lo busco

-¿qué va a pasar conmigo?-preguntaba algo temerosa la papa la cual se limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas y notar la cruda realidad… estaba solo, fan right se mantenía callado por un momento, ¡malvado!, le está metiendo tortura psicológica a la papa, la veo temblar… pobrecito, le siento empatía

-¡déjalo en paz!-alzaba la voz cristal, primera vez que la veo perder su semblante tranquilo, clear la mira de reojo, empiezo a sentir más… ¿frio?, veo corrientes de aire frio, ¿qué está pasando?, veo pequeñas figuras que simboliza el hielo en el aire, en la mesa se estaba formando escarcha, pronto fan right mira hacia nosotros para luego ignorarnos…

_**-odio a ese maldito poni-**_escuchaba mentalmente lo que pensaba clear, podía ver como mostraba los dientes, su iris se llenaba de puntos, un rechinido lleno su cuerpo, la ira la está transformando en una berserker

-cristal tranquila-le decía blue a su OC, veo como poco a poco se va reduciendo un poco las escarchas, que les parece, puede controlar el hielo, me pregunto ¿quién ganaría en una batalla?, ¿clear o cristal?

-cuenta anulada, historia eliminada y por ende dejas de existir en este lugar-comentaba fríamente en donde la papa volvía a la forma de una carta, en ese momento fan right la levantaba y la guardaba, pronto todos quedamos pasmado por lo que vimos

_**-infeliz-**_escuchaba nuevamente a clear, veo el semblante triste e impotente de cristal, aun asi las corrientes de aire frio se mantienen en la mesa de blue, ahora ellas giran en torno a cristal como un remolino

-_**no hagas nada, intenta tranquilizarte, atacarlo no es la solución, piensa que si lo haces perderemos y los demás OC les pasara lo mismo-**_le decía mentalmente, clear pareció entender el mensaje por lo que poco a poco volvía a su forma normal, menos mal, si pierde el control ya estaríamos fuera

-la renuncia significa que pierden, espero que den lo mejor de sí, no solo por ustedes… sino también por sus OC-comentaba mientras se alejaba a paso lento

-sabes una cosa… ¡ERES DE LO PEOR!-alzaba la voz hasta el punto en donde nuevamente todos nos escuchaban, no otra vez, clear finalmente exploto, fan right se detenía, ¡oh no! Por favor que no nos expulse

_**-clear cállate-**_le decía mentalmente, el viraba lentamente, tonta… mil veces tonta, el creerte la poderosa nos traerá problemas

-¡no me voy a callar!, ¡OYE TU DATE LA VUELTA!, maldito… no tuviste compasión con papita-le decía, veo la expresión de enojo de fan right, esto es malo, muy malo

-debería congelarte por desalmado-decía ahora cristal en una mueca de impotencia, yo como blue nos quedábamos callados observando a nuestros OC encolerizadas insultando a fan, las corrientes de aire se hacían más fuertes mientras que clear volvía a ser berserker

-es cierto, fue culpa del escritor, papita no tuvo la culpa-un OC que tenia forma de un espíritu hablaba, pronto todos comenzaron a gritarle a fan right, el poni se gano el odio de todos

-libera a papita-seguían gritando, es cierto que la culpa es del escritor, el no quiso crear la historia, pero nuevamente nos están insultando, últimamente los OC han insultado mucho a los escritores, parece que nos tienen resentimiento…

-orden-alzaba la voz fan mientras aun caía una lluvia de comentarios hacia su persona, tengo curiosidad por saber que pasara, la lluvia de comentarios siguen, aun así es como mil muñecos contra un poni, la altura de los OC no superan los quince centímetros, aunque todos batallaran y quisieran golpearlo no pasaría mucho, menos mal que ambas OC se quedan en su lugar solo insultando con palabras, me está dando frio, veo como blue comienza a frotar su mano y soplar intentando mantener el calor corporal

-¡OCs tranquilícense!-decía fan right observando todo un desemboque de caos, algo curioso estaba pasando, los únicos OC tranquilos eran los de las primeras filas las que se supone que están los más talentosos, por donde miro… veo el caos, de pronto un trueno aparecía nuevamente del cielo… más problemas

-¿qué sucede aquí?-escuchábamos una voz, la luz se disipaba para ver a un especie de escribano, se ve que trae en el cinto una pluma dorada, muy hermosa por lo demás, otro ser extraño, espero que no sea de parte de ellos

-señor FF (se pronuncia efef)-decía fan right, que antiguo se ve, de pronto todos se quedaban callados, ¿efef?, que extraño nombre, su mirada seria hacia que todos nos calláramos en contra de nuestra voluntad

-quienes osen irrumpir en este templo de escritura será expulsados-comentaba, los OC aun tenían resentimiento por lo igual seguían hablando y comentando, el escribano con una mirada aun mas enojada solo elevaba lentamente la pluma, que piensa hacer, un brillo en la punta hizo que de inmediato los OC desaparecieran para aparecer las cartas, el sujeto imponía respeto con una mueca de "siguán gritando y les pasara algo peor"

-veo que hay ciertos roces entre escritores y personajes-comentaba hacia el semental, fan solo asentía dándole la razón al sujeto, ya no puedo oír a clear

-cristal ¿me escuchas?-veo que blue intenta lo mismo, lamentablemente ya no podemos hablarles, creo que es el fin de todo esto

-no tiene caso, se han ido-le comentaba dando alusión a que están en otro lugar, quizás volvieron a sus historias

-no estarán muertos ¿cierto?-me preguntaba preocupada, lo veo imposible, pero el ver a los personajes vivos me hace cuestionarme lo que es posible e imposible

-no lo creo-le comentaba rápidamente en donde el par de seres volvían a hablar, coloque mucha atención…

-sí, una comenzó y todos se descontrolaron-decía, no evite agacharme un poco, tonta clear, como siempre metiéndome en problemas desde tiempo inmemoriales, blue también me miraba de reojo, más bien todos… soy famoso en este lugar, pero no de la forma que me gustaria

-ya veo, me presento… soy el señor FF dueño de la zona de fanfictions MLP-comentaba, ¿el es el dueño?, ¿por qué un escribano?, ¿no debería ser fan right?, estoy confundido

-me he visto obligado a mostrarme ante tantas disputas-decía con un acento antiguo, da la sensación que tiene mucha clase

-parece que los escritores nuevos no pueden controlar a sus personajes-comentaba uno, veo que era uno de los más expertos, creo yo al igual que los demás lo mirábamos con enojo

-silencio, o también te sacare-decía secamente el escribano

-entendido, me quedare callado-decía apenado, ver lo que le dijo fue bastante placentero, no lo negare… eso te paso por idiota

-están aquí para demostrar lo que valen como escritores, como fan right les comento el que renuncia o pierde no podrá seguir en esta página-nos comentaba, nuevamente un grito ahogado

-la mayoría no sirven-comentaba otro de los expertos, no puede ser, estaban calladitos, porque ahora comienzan a hablar

-siempre habrá alguien mejor que otros, los escritores no sirven cuando se rinden-comentaba intentando transformar sus palabras, menos mal que no es como ellos, sino estaríamos perdidos

-¿quién te crees tú?-decía uno de la sección amarilla lo cual equivale a escritor medio, ¿qué hace?… aghh, ¡¿para que contesta?!, ¡que el sujeto hable solo!, no infles a los que te insultan, cualquiera que crea contenido en internet o en otros medios de comunicación lo sabe

-hay que admitir que hay historias verdaderamente mulas, no me sorprende que vengan de los mas novatos-nos decía otro, ¡qué rayos!, antes estaban callados que ni siquiera los notamos, ¿por qué hablan ahora?, ahora se sumaba la zona amarilla con caras de enojo, están haciendo ver mal a los expertos, pero ninguno de ellos dicen nada, por lo que veo poco les interesa la situación

-¡SILENCIO!, los novatos tan solo necesitan práctica… y los expertos deberían ayudar a sus compañeros menos experimentados-al menos el escribano sabe de lo que habla, aunque eso no quita que me sienta o deduzco que los demás deben sentirse igual que yo… me siento algo patético que alguien te defienda

-no gracias, no quiero que me ayude un pomposo escritor-y siguen, déjenlos hablar solo, ¡para que responden!

-¿a quién llamas pomposo? ¡Ignorante!-y explota la disputa entre novatos y expertos…

-¿ignorante?, al menos yo no…-pronto se quedaba callado, aun más humillante que ser insultado es que no tengas palabras o frases para insultarlo… suspiro

-porque no vas a plagiar una historia, ¡oh es cierto!… ni siquiera puedes hacer eso…-esta vez si se paso, lo que más molestos fue su risa, fea y ordinaria

-SILENCIO, ¿qué pasa aquí?, ¿porque hay tanta discordia entre ustedes?-decía con notable enojo y harto de las disputas de nosotros, cuando dijo eso no evite imaginarme a discord

-es su culpa-decía el de la zona amarrilla, al menos la zona roja no hablado, aunque no tenemos mucho que decir

-últimamente hay mucha gente que se cree escritor-decía petulantemente al aire, que ser más molesto

-sí creen que por escribir algo ya lo son, pues solo son unos pobres ilusos-y siguen, ¿por qué tanta mala onda acá?, no sé porque me recuerda el mechoneo que se hace en las universidades cuando ingresan alumnos nuevos

-señor FF ¿qué pasa si pasamos todas las pruebas?-preguntaba uno de los expertos, y tiene el cinismo de preguntar eso, aunque igual me interesa saber si obtendré algo mas

-quedaran en la pagina, eso es todo-decía con voz seca, por lo que veo también le desagrada toda esa gente petulante,

-debería haber un premio, ¿no?-comentaba de nuevo, y sigue jodiendo

-eso no es negociable-volvía a decirle de forma fría, ¿por qué no lo expulsa?, ha estado molestando todo este rato, veo que le tirita la ceja, se está enojando, de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par, algo le paso

-¡espera!, se me está ocurriendo una idea que hará mas interesante las pruebas… cambio de reglas, para los escritores normales y novatos deberán escribir una historia que pueda hacerle la competencia o ganar a las historias de los expertos, en caso de que su historia este muy por debajo de los profesionales su cuenta es anulada-decía, no puede ser, que tiene en la cabeza, es obvio que nos ganaran, todos comenzamos a gritarle que no era justos, pronto nos dio una mirada asesina en donde todos nos callamos, ese sujeto tiene algo que lo hace imponente

-y cuál es la condición de los expertos-comentaba uno de la zona azul, pronto el escribano lo miro directo a los ojos

-tendrán la mitad del tiempo, ustedes los normales y novatos tendrán el doble que ellos, si logran hacerlo ganaran y los expertos perderán y se les anula la cuenta-fan right quedo mirando al señor FF, creo que no está de acuerdo

-pero eso no es justo, ellos ganaran-le decía, no puedo aguantar más esto, se nota que ese escribano quiere que perdamos

-solo quieren quedarse con los mejores, eso no es justo-decía también blue, pronto todos apoyaban lo que decía, no es justo, sencillamente no es justo, deberían cambiar las reglas, veo la zona de expertos y los veo con una sonrisa triunfal, no niego que me gustaría cambiarles esa mueca por una de tristeza, pero dudo ganar

-silencio, ustedes se lo buscaron, además no les estoy pidiendo que sean mejores, solo pido que su historia pueda hacerle la competencia-que sencillo suena… pensaba con sarcasmo

-¿quienes decidirán las mejores historias?-preguntaba blue, es una buena pregunta, si dice que será el mismo reclamo de nuevo hasta que cambie todo, se nota que hay algo fraudulento en todo esto

-por supuesto los personajes canónicos-decía en donde aparecían en el centro, al lado de donde estaba fan right, ¡otra vez!… esto me recuerda al juicio, espero que no se acuerden de mi

-otra vez, que molestia-decía dash, siempre es un gusto escucharla (sarcasmo)

-wow… hay muchos escritores esta vez-decía sweetie bell, que tierna

-esto será la competencia mas cool-decía scootaloo levantando un casco, ¿divertida?, pronto las dos la miraban extraño

-en serio, solo los veremos escribir y después vamos a leer-decía applebloom en donde pronto scootaloo se daba cuenta de lo aburrido que será el día, esas tres pequeñas me sacaron una risa

-espero contar con su colaboración-comentaba el señor FF en donde con su pluma hacia crear sillas y mesas para todos los personajes los cuales tomaron posición y se sentaron y comenzaron a observarnos

-por supuesto señor FF, ¿cierto chicas?-decía twilight con una mirada esperando la afirmación del grupo el cual lo dio, aunque no sé si fue por decisión propia o por no llevarle la contra a twiligh

-esto será interesante-comentaba luna con una sonrisa, como siempre estaba sentada al lado de su hermana

-ojala que no sean tan perturbantes, últimamente los humanos le han dado por escribir situaciones tan explicitas-celestia hacia una mueca de desagrado, ¿que estará leyendo?

-espero que haya caos, porque si no hay caos no voy a leerlo-otra vez esa quimera, aun recuerdo lo que me dijo, espero resolver eso pendiente con el

-el tiempo será de dos horas para los novatos y normales, una hora para los expertos… para hablar con sus OC deben tocar la carta y aparecerá en sus mentes, desde ahora… ¡ya!-alzaba la voz en donde con su pluma hacia aparecer un reloj el cual comenzaba a correr el tiempo, es de arena… perfecta para la ocasión.

Abrí el papel el cual se supone que estaba la temática y lo que debía tener la historia, comienzo a leerlo un bien rato, pronto una frase escapa de mi boca

-horror-decía en un murmullo, todos comenzaron a escribir, muchos apurados, escribir una gran historia en dos horas, es imposible, no creo que alguien supere las 5000 palabras, basta, debo concentrarme, pronto toco la carta con mi mano, cierro los ojos, puedo verla, veo a clear

-hola clear-la saludo, ella se da vuelta y mantiene su mirada fría y seria

-ya escuche todo, ¿que debe tener la historia?-me pregunta, entonces si nos escuchaba, deduzco que no podía contestar… o me quería dejar en suspenso, ahora eso da lo mismo, debemos concentrarnos en la historia

-el protagonista debe ser miedoso-le decía, en mi mente, aun tenía los ojos cerrados y con la imagen mental de clear en mi cabeza, pronto me contestaba

-no soy miedosa-me decía secamente, como le gusta joder en las situaciones más importantes, le diré todas sus verdades a ver si así recapacita

-¿en serio?, ¿y cuando luchaste con una manticora, o con el dragón del porte de la montaña?-le decía haciéndole recordar esas situaciones, su mueca era de mas enojo, ahora no me importa si se enoja, ahora está en mi mente… yo mando

-es obvio que tenía miedo, pero salí triunfante-me decía inflando el pecho con orgullo

-porque yo te hice triunfar-le recalcaba, es cierto, yo la hice triunfar

-¡¿vamos a empezar con esto?¡, déjate de tonteras, el tiempo corre-no puedo creer que ella despabilara antes que yo, concéntrate, el tiempo corre

-está bien, está bien, primero…-rápidamente comenzaba a imaginarme la situación, por defecto llego a un lugar muy oculto en mi mente

-¿así que esta es tu mente?, me lo esperaba más… interesante-me decía estando en un ambiente de un patio de casa, me gusta ese lugar, lamentablemente no es mi casa, pero ojala algún día esa casa sea mía, clear como siempre molestándome, le gusta molestarme, algún día me las pagara

-tranquilízate… no creas que es tan fácil-la verdad no lo es, me cuesta imaginarme los lugares, que mala memoria tengo

-ahora entiendo porque nunca das descripción de ambiente, ¿es en serio?, las hojas son solo verdes, ¿no conoces las rojas o naranjas?-me decía a modo de querer molestarme, rápidamente me imagine dos banditas que estaban a modo de cruz y se las puse en la boca de forma mágica, ella hacia ruidos que no entendía por la banda en forma de cruz, no evite reírme

-para que guardes silencio-el comentario no evito hacer que en mi mente se formaran las hojas que me había nombrado, concéntrate el tiempo corre

-primero… zombis-decía en donde forzaba mi mente, unos ponis de color oscuros tipo espectral se formaban, tenían ojos de color purpura brillante sin pupilas, clear se quitaba la banda finalmente…

-parecen la fusión de moscas con ponis, solo le faltan las alas-me decía monótonamente, el comentario hizo que inconscientemente a los zombis le salieran alas y salieran volando del lugar, fue la escena más extraña que haya imaginado y el zumbido lo hizo mas bizarro

-¡QUIERES COPERAR!, ya me es complicado hacer la historia, déjame pensar en paz… tu solo abstente a hacer lo que te diga-le gritaba enojado, ya me está hartando esta poni, sé que me odia, pero pensé que habíamos hecho las pases

-ves que tenía razón, lo que llaman inspiración es cuando yo también acepto la historia, es obvio que yo no le tendré miedo a unos zombis, ¿recuerdas?, transformación de batalla modo berserker… no te suena, con esa transformación los haría puré-me dice a modo de burla, mis nervios están llegando al limite

-ahora ya no la tienes, o no sé, no puedes hacerlo aquí-le decía cortantemente colocando una excusa de que no puede transformarse lo cual la haría una poni indefensa

-no puedes modificar eso, en mi historia ya me diste esa habilidad como soldado, no puedes quitármela-me comentaba tranquilamente y con una sonrisa triunfal, verla triunfando me está molestando

-entonces… ¡¿QUE RAYOS QUIERES?!-le gritaba descargando toda mi frustración, ella ni se inmuto, pero al menos me sirvió para tranquilizarme

-quiero tronar zombis-me decía con una sonrisa sádica, el verla así me perturbo un poco

-no puedes, el papel dice específicamente que el protagonista OC debe soportar el horror-le decía dándole a entender que no podía ser la chica fuerte aquí, debe comportarse como las niñitas que lloran buscando a su padre, aunque lo veo difícil con esta poni

-¿pero qué quieres que haga?, está fuera de mi personalidad, es como poner a una twilight tonta que no sabe magia, aquí pasa lo mismo-me decía defendiéndose, me puse a pensar un poco, no creo que…

-espera… si lo que me dices es verdad, entonces…-no terminaba la frase, clear contestaba por mi

-esta prueba está diseñada para perder-me decía, ¡lo sabia!, sabía que quieren que perdamos para quedarse solo con los mejores, ¿estarán todos confabulados?, debe serlo, quizás por eso solo dos sujetos hablaron de la zona azul… malditos

-no, claro que no, solo quieren que nos ingeniemos para hacer la historia-me decía a modo de sarcasmo, me está cayendo mal ahora mi OC

-en serio, por favor pon de tu parte-le decía seriamente y con voz suave, no quiero gritarle más, porque sé que no serviría, ella suspiraba, ojala que me ayude, no puedo hacer esto solo

-está bien, que es lo primero-me decía cambiando un poco su semblante, ya no mostraba ojos serios y enojados, pero tampoco una mirada feliz… algo es algo

-¿qué te parece de lugar una casa abandonada?-preguntaba imaginándome una casa abandonada, se veía bien, pero era muy simple, pero el punto es colocar un ambiente, ella miraba de reojo y luego contestaba con los ojos cerrados

-recuerda lo que dijeron… no quieren clichés-FUCK

-entonces…un… un… bosque-decía en donde aparecía un bosque con varios arboles chuecos con caras horribles, la oscuridad era latente y solo estaba la luna llena, aullidos de lobos suenan

-¿que mas?-me decía con los ojos cerrados, esa es su forma de decir que prosigamos, la veo algo triste

-estas rodeadas de zombis-decía de súbito aparecían los mismos zombis de antes, el color purpura en sus ojos se notaba mas ahora el brillo fantasmal

-todavía parecen moscas-decía de forma contante, nuevamente los ponis zombis le salían alas y salina volando como moscas, ¿será troll?

-es tu culpa, para que me dijiste eso, ahora no puedo imaginarlos sin las alas-le decía molesto, pero admito que me da gracia eso, pronto ella volvía a hablar, se ve más triste, ella solía tener una cara de enojo, ahora la veo que lucha por mantenerse enojada

-has un esfuerzo, hazlos verdes entonces-me decía, intente hacerlo, ahora aparecían los mismos zombis, pero ahora eran verdes, clear se vio envuelta en varios de ellos, de pronto se le inflaron los músculos

-¿hulk?, ¿en serio?-me decía con esa voz monótona

-maldita televisión-gritaba, lamentablemente no puedo usar esos zombis, vamos concéntrate

-sigue intentando-

-está bien-me imaginaba a los nuevos zombis, estos eran de color gris

-¿que mas?-

-comienzan a asustarte-decía en donde comenzaban a gritar los zombis, fluidos extraños salían de ellos, clear se mantenía inmutable, ¿como lo hace?, de pronto llego uno hacia ella en donde el liquido de su saliva le caía en su cuello, esperaba una muestra de asco, pero en vez de eso

-no los golpes-le decía en donde con un movimiento horizontal de gran velocidad lo golpeo tan fuerte que le rompía la cabeza quedando la mitad de la tráquea

-perdón fue un reflejo-se disculpaba, pero sabía que en verdad no lo sentía, si no fuera una caricatura sencilla me habría traumado esa escena, finalmente me enoje, esta maldita poni no quiere cooperar, entonces perdí… mi cuenta termino

-SUFICIENTE, no puedo trabajar contigo-le gritaba, estaba tan enojado, ella se sorprendió un poco por el grito, que se sorprenda, quiero que sienta que fue por su culpa que no pudimos ni siquiera participar

-¿pero qué esperabas?, no puedo hacerla de miedosa-se excusaba, ella no lo intento, ha estado todo el tiempo paradote sin hacer nada, ni siquiera me ayuda, odio admitirlo, pero tenía razón, sin su ayuda no tendré la inspiración para crear la historia

-no estás poniendo de tu parte-le decía secamente, ella colocaba atención… pronto miraba hacia abajo, ¡por fin!… que sienta algo de culpa, ya me canse de que moleste y se comporte como una niña todo el tiempo, la veo cerrar los ojos… espero que piense en lo que hizo

-¿sabes cuál es el problema?-me decía seriamente, me sorprendí, es una voz que revelaba algo profundo, aun así sigo enojado, pero no evito intrigarme con lo que va a decir

-¿cuál?-

-siento nostalgia, aquí estoy ahora… en tu mente, en donde yo fue creada junto con los demás, recuerdo los escenarios, los ponis, TODO…-me decía mirando alrededor, solo estaba el bosque y los demás zombis, pero parecía que ella veía otra cosa, no evite sentir un poco de tristeza… maldita, a pesar de todo la quiero, supongo que puedo…

-¿qué paso?… ¡espera!, no puedo creerlo, soy yo de nuevo, ya no soy una soldado-me decía eufórica, sus ojos se abrían totalmente, e incluso tenían es brillo característico de los ponis, no evite sonreír un poco, ya no portaba la armadura

-aja-decía mentalmente, en el plano del sueño, de mi bolsillo saco la otra carta la cual es mi segundo OC, con la otra mano la cual dejaba de escribir colocaba mi dedo índice en la otra tarjeta

-¿qué paso?-me decía mi segundo OC, lo veo desorientado, espero que no me recrimine como clear

-hola magic-no puedo creerlo… ella esta…

-estas sonriendo-decía alegremente magic el cual también se volvió potrillo, es una tierna escena

-que te parece, volvemos al principio-decía sonriendo clear ice, ambos me miraron, entendí la indirecta

-ya se, ya se, nunca di el final… pienso recompensarlos, tenía contemplado que los dos terminaran juntos, sin embargo nunca pude…-le decía intentando excusarme, aunque en realidad no tengo excusas, ellos solo seguían oyendo y mirándose

-entonces… ¿vas a darnos?…-

-no les daré un final, pero les daré el lugar para que se diviertan y todo lo demás… ya vayan-les decía, ambos se quedaban en el lugar, me seguían mirando

-¿qué sucede?-les preguntaba sin saber que querían

-y el ambiente, los juegos, el vecindario, hard, small, el señor angry, faltan los demás-me decía magic, verdad, todavía estaban en el ambiente del bosque con los zombis

-cierto-pronto los imagines del bosque y los zombis se nublaban y se borraban, y aparecían en el pueblo

-gracias-me decían ambos para irse del lugar y visitar el pueblo en donde todo comenzó

-aproveche, rápido que no quiero perder más tiempo-les decía, y así ambos revolotearon por el lugar de mi mente, me esforzaba en imaginar a la perfección los ambientes, me fue un poco dificultoso hacer interactuar a personajes que no uso desde hace meses con los dos OC, ambos OCs jugaron y compartieron en su mundo, lo que me parecía curioso es que esperaba que me pidieran que les diera el día perfecto, un momento feliz y con un término feliz, fue todo lo contrario, se mostraban felices el solo compartir con los demás personajes, es increíble, por primera vez estoy pensando diferente, los veo revolotear de aquí y allá, veo que disfrutan las rutinas, los problemas, sus vidas normales las cuales tenían más problemas, pero eran felices, pronto veo la hora, ha pasado la mitad del tiempo

-que sea lo que dios quiera-murmuraba mientras observaba a ambos OC en mi mente, estoy nervioso, pero es necesario, si no lo hago clear no cooperara conmigo… espero que podamos ganar contra los azules

_**Un capitulo de transición, el próximo capítulo es el final, subiré tanto el final como el epilogo, para que lean ambos y que no se pierda la emoción…**_


	5. T1:prueba 5:una nueva verdad

_**Prueba 5: una nueva verdad**_

_**Pov focustos**_

-¡ya es hora!, necesito escribir la historia de horror, el tiempo se me acaba-les alzaba la voz, no me veía físicamente, era como un simple espectador que observaba a ambos OCs míos revolotear por todos los confines de mi mente e imaginación, pronto ambos al escucharme me miraban tristes y con pucheros

-¿termino?-me decía magic, clear también me miraba triste, pero pronto colocaba una diminuta sonrisa, wow, esta sonriendo, no puedo creer que me sorprenda por eso, el que haya sido tan fría y cortante conmigo me ha obligada a verla amargada, es bonito verla sonriendo

-si lo siento, espero que te hayas divertido-le decía en donde rompía el contacto de la carta con mi mano en el plano en donde estaban todos los escritores, magic desapareció de mi mente no sin antes alzar el casco en señal de despedida, me sorprende que no esté tan enojado como clear

-está bien, sigamos con la otra historia-me decía en donde volvía a su forma de adulta, la diferencia era notable, su semblante feliz de una potrilla, cambiaba a un carácter serio de ojos opacos, aun así no se veía enojada a pesar de lo que demostraba su rostro, tenía una minúscula diminuta pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible trazando a una mueca neutral

-lo siento, pero en serio si no escribo el tiempo se me va…-ella me interrumpía

-lo sé, lo sé, la cuenta, sigamos entonces-cambio los escenarios, la historia de terror llegaba, el bosque sombrío junto con varios zombis comenzaban a materializarse, aun así me sentía mal, es como darle pan a alguien que tiene sed, me sentí un poquito miserable al darle algo bonito y quitárselo abruptamente, maldita culpa, y aun peor no puedo creer que haga esto con seres irreales, estoy perdiendo la lógica del asunto, aun así la veo y me parece real, ¿qué es real? me comienzo a preguntar, me rio un poco cuando nombro la palabra "REAL", en mi mente aparecía el símbolo del conjunto real relacionado con matemáticas

-lo único que puedo hacer es subir un capítulo a la historia contando lo que hiciste hoy, así cuando alguien la lea volverás a divertirte de nuevo-ella se sorprendía, mostraba una mueca neutral que deducía que era mueca sorpresiva

-¿en serio?-me preguntaba como si le dijera que el fuego congela

-sí, ahora sigamos con la otra historia-le decía, la verdad no quiero ponerme sentimental y MENOS con ella, me parece un poco patético ser sentimental y es AUN MAS patético siendo sentimental con un ser que no existe

-gracias…-me decía suavemente, sus ojos llenos de seriedad se mostraban más frágiles, como si perdieran la dureza de su semblante, no, por favor no te pongas sentimental… son solo personajes… PERSONAJES

-no era tu obligación, y fácilmente pudiste obligarme a narrar algo que no quería y la cual yo no me sentía cómoda, te agradezco el pequeño gesto con esa historia, la disfrute mucho-me decía continuando y rellenando el silencio que había antes, no sé por qué diantres esto me recuerda a la típica escena del sexo con la chica pura e inocente, pensamiento masculino, estoy enfermo, pero ¡vamos!… si nadie supiera lo que paso antes fácilmente pensarían en la escena del sexo, el ser humano es un ser mal pensado

-¿extrañas eso momentos?-le decía, rayos el ambiente se vuelve incomodo, porque pregunto eso, sigo siendo igual de tarado, pero… jamás tendré la oportunidad de hablar con ella, aunque me sienta incomodo en esta situación, es un momento invaluable

-fue la primera vez que existí, en ese lugar junto a esos seres me crie, hay sentí el enamoramiento y comencé a ser mas asertiva, fue bonito volver a cuando era pequeña-me decía con una sonrisa un poco más larga, pero aun lo la calificaría como sonrisa, se ve tierna, no sé por qué diablos la quiero tanto, debería sentir más afinidad con mi primer personaje, es extraño, a pesar de que me odie la quiero mucho, como el de un padre a una hija, más que nada SOY como su padre, técnicamente yo la guio y veo sus experiencias, yo decido lo que hace y lo que no hace

-de nada-decía con un poco de tristeza. Salí un momento de mi mente, necesitaba ver el exterior, me queda poco tiempo, de reojo mire que blue estaba algo indecisa, no estaba escribiendo, de seguro al igual que yo prefiere imaginar la historia antes de escribirla.

Comencé a narra la historia mientras en mi mente me la imaginaba, fue sorprendente como ella por primera vez estaba poniendo de su parte, como esta en mi mente puedo ver todo lo que pasaba, podía saber cómo se sentía, en serio no le gusto… ahora por fin entiendo porque ese sujeto renuncio, en estos momentos no es solo crear algo, tu sientes lo que el OC siente, puedo sentir sus molestia, sus dolores, su miedo, TODO, es como si yo lo sintiera, sigo pensando… me cuesta entender un poco todo esto, no entiendo como los personajes pueden sentir felicidad al existir a pesar de que su historia sea una tragedia, desde que llegue todos han dicho lo mismo… desean existir, pero porque desean existir si van a sufrir cada vez que alguien lea su historia, no puedo entenderlo.

-¿que mas tienes planeado?-me decía clear quien estaba a punto de caer al vacío, sus alas estaban pegadas a su lomo por la sustancia que vomitaban los zombis, puedo ver su mueca de asco, no puedo creer que este cooperando, ¡en serio!, no lo puedo entender tampoco, acepta de buena gana que le pasen cosas malas, los zombis se acercaban y podía notar el miedo, SI, SU MIEDO, aquel miedo que perdió desde que se convirtió en la mejor soldado retornaba

-que saltes… y… que escapes momentáneamente-le comentaba, ella colocaba una mueca de sorpresa para mirar el oscuro y lúgubre vacio mientras los zombis seguían acercándose con sustancias de dudosa procedencia de sus… ¿bocas?

-de… acuerdo-me decía, no lo hará, es imposible que me haga caso, técnicamente sin sus alas morirá al caer al piso

-ahhhhhhh-gritaba, no puede ser, lo hizo, rápido piensa, debes salvarla.

Con un poco de dificultad imagine una piscina, el agua amortiguo su caída, pero la piscina en si era extraña, tenía un extraño color y espuma, pronto clear salía a flote mientras veía su pelaje mojado

-¿porque esta salada?-me decía, inconscientemente imagine agua salada, no crean que imaginar cosas es fácil, estaba borrosa y carente de definición, era una piscina, pero no tenia detalles, como si fuera dibujada por un niño de cinco años

-de verdad que te cuesta, no puedes… ni… imaginar una… piscina-me decía entrecortadamente mientras nadaba, pronto logro salir de la piscina, hizo lo que hace los perros cuando se mojan, se vio un poco esponjada, no evite reírme un poco.

Continúe imaginándome la historia, a riesgos por el tiempo decidí darle un final que al menos hiciera de la corta historia algo decente, en serio, seis mil palabras, se ve mucho, pero hablamos de una historia que batalle con lo de los profesionales… es imposible, aunque lo importante es la calidad, dudo un poco que gane

-tiempo-alzaba la voz fan right, el escribano se mantenía mirando hacia al frente, para mi suerte no estaba al frente de el por lo que no recibí su mirada, los personajes canónicos se encontraban charlando amistosamente, es raro verlos a todos juntos

-primero lo primero, mientras leemos sus escritos podrán por mientras ver y conversar con sus OC-nos decía, nuevamente alzo la pluma dorada en donde de las tarjetas aparecían el OC principal, nuevamente veo a clear salir, siento una mezcla entre felicidad y molestia, aun no me acostumbro a su presencia, pronto todos los OC comenzaron a salir, un bonito espectáculo el ver la gama de seres… es interesante

-comencemos, cada diez trabajos serán leídos-nos decía el escribano, fan right tomaba el trabajo de diez en diez y se los pasaba a los primeros diez personajes canónicos que estuvieran sentado, luego las pasarían para atrás y así sucesivamente, no entiendo, porque no mejor darles a todos un escrito en vez de diez, pero mejor para mi, aprovecho a pulir detalles, aunque de reojo veo a blue la cual no estaba escribiendo, ¿habrá terminado?

-¿terminaste?-le preguntaba a blue, cristal por otra parte se veía triste y pensante mirando la nada

-uhmm, no-me decía desanimada, ¿acaso no pudo terminar?, clear solo observaba a cristal

-aprovecha ahora, estamos lejos, de seguro puedes terminar-le decía en forma amistosa para que escribirá, parecía sin ganas, creo que algo la desanimo, pronto clear se iba hacia cristal

-¿estás bien cristal?-le preguntaba clear a cristal, que tierna escena, espero que ella logre aumentar sus ánimos, me sorprende proviniendo de ella, veo que se hizo amiga de cristal

-aja-decía un poco triste para volver a mirar al frente, clear me miraba y levantaba los hombros en señal de no entender nada, la verdad no estoy mejor informada que clear, ¿será prudente entrometerme?, o ¿debo dejarlas en paz?

-perdí…-escuchaba un susurro, blue simplemente me pasaba su historia, extrañado la tome en donde tenía alrededor de tres mil palabras… es muy poco para narrar una historia

-no digas eso-le comentaba, ella simplemente me ignoraba y hundía su rostro en la mesa y utilizaba sus brazos como almohada y además impedían que alguien viera su rostro, tanto a mí como a clear nos desconcertó, como su relación entre escritora/diosa y su OC (cristal) era mejor que nosotros esperamos que le sería fácil, pero no fue así, me dispuse a leer primero el tema principal

-avaricia… el/la protagonista se queda sola y olvidada…-habían mas especificaciones, era un tema bastante sombrío, pronto miro a cristal, creo que debió ser mucho para ella, se ve que viene de un universo no tan sombrío, creo que blue estaba respirando agitadamente, creo que está llorando, fue un momento triste, comencé a leerlo, el texto carecía de detalles, en si los elementos principales estaban definidos, pero no narraba los sentimientos del protagonista

_**-¿qué esperas?, ¡haz algo¡-**_me alzaba la voz mentalmente clear mirándome de forma seria

_**-¿qué quieres que haga?, no puedo hacer nada-**_le decía defendiéndome, ¿qué voy a hacer?, no la conozco, no puedo ayudarla, es súper reconfortante que un extraño te suba el ánimo pensaba con sarcasmo

_**-¿así tratas a tu fan?, ¡que malvado eres!, al menos intenta subirle el ánimo-**_me replicaba, yo solo mire a blue la cual no estábamos tan separados de nuestras sillas, ¿animarla?, ¿cómo animar a alguien que técnicamente conociste hace algunas horas?, sentía como los segundos pasaban, ok, no se me ocurre nada, y aun peor el sentir la mirada reprochadora de clear no me ayuda a pensar que hacer

_**-eres patético, al menos intenta abrazarla o por lo menos hablarle-**_me decía, ¿abrazarla?, qué diantres se le metió a clear en su cabeza, hablar si puedo, abrazar lo dudo mucho

_**-hablarle ¡sí!, abrazarla ¡no!, ¡estás loca!, no puedo abrazarla, sería extraño e incomodo-**_le decía, estoy seguro que dijo eso para molestarme, no, no lo creo, no suele molestarme en estos momentos tan delicados, y menos cuando alguien esta entrometido

_**-¡que jodido eres!, un abrazo siempre ayuda y es mucho mejor que palabras vacías, vamos no seas tímido-**_me decía, creo que ella ya perdió el juicio, no detecto un tono troll ni de broma, me lo está diciendo en serio, se que quizás clear perdió un poco el sentido común por ingerir ciertas sustancias para convertirse en soldado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que perdió totalmente el sentido común

_**-¿te gustaría que alguien de la nada viniera y te abrazara?, ¿no pensarías que… no se?… ¿es EXTRAÑO?… ¿e INAPROPIADO?-**_le seguía argumentando, espero que poniéndola a ella en esa situación deje de molestar

_**-no sé porque te pones así, los abrazos son la mejor forma de animar a alguien, además… por favor… se da LA molestia de leer tus historias y ¿no puedes retribuirle ahora?-**_me decía intentando generar culpa, aunque lastimosamente a pesar de todo… no lo hare

_**-en serio, no puedo, además se ve que es menor que yo, aun más raro-**_le comentaba, vamos usa el sentido común, ambos seguíamos mirándonos, ella con cara de "no te conozco"

_**-no entiendo que tiene de raro, los ponis se abrazan y se ayudan, vine de un pueblo que odiaban a los unicornios y a los pegasos, y aun así cuando estaba triste me abrazaban, ¿qué tiene de raro?-**_creo entender lo que pasa, se me había olvidado que a pesar de todo ella viene de un tiempo en el que dar un abrazo no es nada de raro, obviamente en ESTE tiempo es demasiado raro

_**-digamos que en los humanos que alguien te abrase de la nada no es bien visto…-**_le comentaba, espero que haya entendido el punto de la conversación, ella pronto comenzó a susurrarle cosas a cristal, ¿que estarán hablando?, no puedo escucharlas

_**-entonces… ¡ya sé cómo podemos animarla!-**_me decía después de hablar con cristal, ¿que habrán hablado?

_**-espero que sean palabras-**_le comentaba ya harto del tema del abrazo

_**-por supuesto, le contare… o tu le contaras la vez que…-**_me hacia unas señas al cielo con el casco, rápidamente capte la indirecta

_**-¡NO!, no lo harás-**_le decía molesto y enfurecido, no puede ser, como es un producto de mi mente, de seguro sabe todo lo que yo sé, eso significa… que también sabe mis secretos, NOOOOOOOOOOO

_**-¡oh vamos!… me parece algo muy tierno-**_me decía, ¿tierno?, eso no califica como tierno, es algo vergonzoso, no puede ser que los OC sepan los secretos de los escritores

_**-te lo prohíbo, no se te ocurra contarlo… si lo haces me asegurare que te torturen como nunca-**_le decía amenazándola, mi tono era serio, demasiado, incluso parecía que esa voz no era mío, no me importa, ella no se inmutaba

_**-no tengo final, dudo mucho que…-**_pronto la interrumpo de su tono de tranquilidad, ahora sí quiero verla con cara de miedo

_**-cuenta algún secreto mío y juro que creare un capitulo como final en donde sufrirás mas que nunca, me asegurare de hacerte sufrir… ¿me escuchaste?-**_la amenazaba, mi tono no era alto, pero estaba cargada de un gran odio y rencor, pronto ella desistió, fue casi nula, pero percibí un rostro de miedo, al menos alimento mi orgullo el que al menos una vez yo haya ganado

_**-entonces… al menos has algo-**_me decía, ¿acaso le cayó bien blue a clear?, que extraño, lo que paso hace poco me dejo de mal humor, un terrible y jodido mal humor, pero supongo que al menos puedo escucharla, quizás no sirva de mucho, pero al menos puedo hacer que se desahogue

-blue… ¡vamos!… aun puedes ganar, dijo que no es necesario que les ganemos, el objetivo es dar la pelea, además de que es obvio que no podríamos ganar… mi historia tampoco es muy buena, de seguro están midiendo la perseverancia-ok, esa fue la mentira más rápida que he hecho, lo curioso es que no es una mentira, bueno… es una suposición, aunque duela hay que admitir que aun no estamos al nivel de los profesionales

-quizás tengas razón-me decía elevando el rostro, se ve un poco más tranquila, me la imaginaba triste, pero solo esta decaída, menos mal, la verdad estoy algo nervioso, los personajes canónicos siguen leyendo y comentando entre ellos, en el lugar que estamos no logro escuchar bien.

Nos quedamos en un silencio, clear también intentaba animar a cristal, hay pequeñas corrientes de frio, debe estar alterada la OC de blue

_**-aprovechen a conversar-**_me comentaba mentalmente, ambas estaban algo apartadas, estaban sentadas al límite de las mesas, ambas miraban hacia afuera a los cientos de escritores con OCs distintos

_**-ya lo sé**_-comentaba secamente

_**-pues, ¿qué esperas?-**_me preguntaba, su voz resonaba en mi cabeza, tanto yo como blue mirábamos la nada, creo que ambos estamos inmersos en nuestras propias mentes, ¿que espero?, la verdad no se que espero

_**-… algo… no sé, en serio no se dé que hablar-**_termine confesando, no es que sea tímido, bueno en realidad podría decirse eso, soy de pocas palabras, o antisocial, o una extraña mescla con los tres

_**-espérame un poco-**_pronto clear le susurraba algo a cristal, en serio no confió en ese par, me da felicidad que clear tenga una amiga, pero que se vuelvan tan "amigas" me perturba un poco, y más si clear sabe más de lo que debería, bendita sea la realidad, cuando todo esto termine, no deberé preocuparme más por eso

_**-te recomiendo que tú hables primero-**_

_**-¿Por qué?-**_preguntaba, parece que la respuesta llegaba a mi mente

_**-según cristal es algo tímida, además súmale la tristeza del momento, empieza tu-**_me decía, suspire, busque algún tema que no fuera tan… tonto, o demasiado extraño, o en el peor caso un tema nada que ver

_**-y… ¿de que hablo?-**_le preguntaba, clear me miraba con enfado

_**-hmmm, no sé, son tan distintos, no es que haya algo que tienen en común, ¿que podrá ser?, en serio mi mente no me deja pensar bien… quizás ambos escriben cosas-**_me decía con un sarcasmo que mas que chistoso dolía, a veces esta yegua no tiene tacto, espera… puedo insultarla sin que ella sepa que la insulte

_**-ok, ye entendí yegua-**_le decía, ella parecía extrañada, quizás piensa que dije algo de mas, pero no sabe que la insulte, me reí para mis adentros

-¿estás mejor?-le pregunte mientras seguía mirando a los personajes canónicos, en mi mente esa pregunta sonaba mejor, pero cuando la dije sonó a una pobre excusa para hablar

-¿de verdad crees que ganemos?-me quede sin palabras cuando me pregunto eso, al menos ignoro la tonta pregunta que hice, intente formular alguna respuesta

_**-ni se te ocurra decirle la verdad-**_me decía fulminantemente, creo que tiene razón, aunque debería decírselo…

-estoy… seguro, como dije es imposible que nos eliminen, seria injusto, además recalco que dijo que no es necesario ganar, solo competir-le decía nuevamente, veo que al menos se calmo un poco

-sí, debe ser eso, tengo tres historias que terminar, además no quiero abandonar la pagina, significa mucho para mí-por suerte tengo algo para aplazar la conversación, veo que esta mas tranquila

-¿por qué significa tanto para ti?, ignorando lo más obvio-le preguntaba, para mi esta página me es importante, pero supongo que cada uno tiene una visión distinta del porque esta página es valiosa

-porque aquí pude hacer buenos amigos, además de que leen mis fics tanto como yo los suyos-me decía, es verdad, esta página une personas, es una bonita comunidad, además hay gente con mucho talento, pronto nos quedamos en un pequeño silencio, hasta que blue lo rompio

-me gustan tus fanfics-me decía, ok, me sentí alagado de nuevo

-gracias… igual me gusta el secreto del bosque everfree-le decía, creo que se sorprendió un poco, es un poco extraño el rumbo de conversación, es usual que uno intente conocer más de la otra persona, pero nosotros nos estamos alejando de eso, parece que ambos nos mantendremos revelando lo menos posible

-no sabía que lo leías-me decía un poco escéptica, lo sé, a mí también me pasa lo mismo cuando alguien me dice que lee una historia mía y no comenta, aunque no lo crea sucede más a menudo de lo que uno creería, hay gente que no comenta, pero bueno…

-sip, te debo un comentario-le decía, por varios asuntos les debo a varios comentarios, espero ponerme al corriente para dar los reviews correspondientes

-yo creo que me debes varios-me decía a modo de broma, me reí un poco, fue un chiste directo trazado con una indirecta , pero aun así no perdió el carácter humorístico, pronto otro silencio se formaba

-¿crees que esto es un sueño?-le preguntaba, pronto recordaba ese detalle, ¿será un sueño?, mi mente se divide, deseo y a la vez no deseo que sea un sueño

-si es un sueño, más bien es una pesadilla y lo peor es que es horriblemente real-me decía, en si es una pesadilla, pero no niego que es interesante

Nos mantuvimos charlando un rato, la temática fue variada aunque nunca salió de lo que éramos… simples y anónimos escritores, la verdad ocultábamos bien nuestras identidades y/o algo que nos comprometiera, aunque decíamos cosas que de seguro no le decimos a los demás, la ventaja de ser de países distintos es que da lo mismo lo que digas, es casi imposible que alguien que conozcas los sepa por lo cual decirnos ciertos secretos o anécdotas hacia interesante y porque no chistoso el momento, creo que tanto yo como ella nos relajamos un poco, aunque no crean el estar en constante nervios llega ser molesto

-y eso paso la primera vez que escribí algo y lo dije frente a la clase-me comentaba una anécdota de cuando era más pequeña, sigo deduciendo que es más pequeña que yo, aun no le pregunto su edad verdadera, aunque solo me estoy basando en la estatura, pero no me sirve de mucho puesto que obviamente el hombre es más alto que la mujer

-fue una linda anécdota-le comentaba, me la imagine con todo y detalle, wow, escribir ayuda mucho, desde que comencé a ser escritor mi imaginación se ha fortalecido, en parte también se debe a que he dejado de ver tv

-es tu turno, ¿alguna otra anécdota?-

-hmmm, pues…-buscaba alguna anécdota, pero la verdad todos tenían un carácter triste, no me pasan muchas anécdotas chistosas, pronto se acercaban a nosotros ambas OC que hace rato se habían marginado voluntariamente

-¿cómo van?-nos preguntaba clear, creo que vi que su sonrisa era más grande

-yo creo que bien-le comentaba blue mientras volvía a ver a su OC

-es un gran honor verte cristal… quiero decir… señorita shadow-le decía haciendo una reverencia y cambiando el tono en la última frase, cristal solo se reía, porque no, comienzo a reírme también, el tono le salió gracioso

-¿mi escritora/diosa me hace una reverencia? que raro-decía para luego ponerse un poco triste, el humor se había extinguido, no, no quiero volver a la atmosfera triste

-sabes que te quiero mucho cierto-decía seriamente cortando el chiste, creo que esto se está volviendo un tema algo privado

-claro que lo se… pero, no nos pongamos tristes, hay que aprovechar-le comentaba, le hice una mueca a clear para que nos alejáramos un poco, vi como ellas comenzaban a charlar un rato, por mi parte solo me aleje, quería hablar un poco con clear

-¿y qué paso?…-le preguntaba con mucha curiosidad

-¿qué paso de qué?-me repetía, molestosa hasta en el silencio

-deja eso, ¿qué paso?, ¿por qué no siguió escribiendo?-le seguía precintando

-yo… no creo que deba decirlo-me decía intentando evadir la pregunta

-oh por favor dime, no quise preguntarle para que no se pusiera triste, estoy seguro que le preguntaste-le comentaba, ella parecía indecisa, ¿tan terrible es?

-no le pregunte, no soy entrometida-me comentaba, para su suerte es verdad…

-menos mal, pero ¿debió comentarte algo?-

-… no creo que deba decirlo, además… son cosas de mujeres, no entenderías-maldita frase… ODIO cuando las chicas me dicen eso, el jodido y santo remedio para evadir temas por excelencia

-está bien… dejare de preguntar-pronto miro hacia al lado en donde me las encuentro a ambas hablando felizmente, de seguro aprovechan el tiempo para hablar, no veo razón para entrometerme ahí, será mejor que las deje en paz, al menos le hice compañía y le subí el animo

-¿qué hacemos ahora?-me preguntaba, la verdad no tengo mucho que hablar con clear, pero pronto veo mi escrito

-aprovechando que ahora ellas están conversando voy a ver si puedo mejorar la historia-pronto ella se tensaba

-pero… no crees que es suficiente-me decía, ¿suficiente?, jamás es suficiente

-podría agregar uno que otro detalle-le decía, pronto comencé a leer una línea arbitraria

**De súbito unas cadenas que aparecían de la tierra salían disparadas hacia la pegaso clear la cual con gran impresión y con miedo no logro evadir las cadenas la cuales se amarraban en todo su cuerpo anulando todo su movimiento**

De súbito escuchaba algunos murmullos, vi como clear estaba de pie pero en su pelaje se veían unas líneas extrañas, al mirarla más de cerca veía que las líneas eran que habían presión en su pelaje, como si estuviera encadenada con una cadena invisible, pronto cerré la pagina y deje el escrito al lado, las cadenas desaparecían y por fin clear podía moverse con libertad

-eso fue…-decía sin palabras, pronto mi mente ato cabos, mire hacia alrededor en donde veía a varios los cuales simplemente no escribían, otros hablaban con sus OCs como si fuera…

-el final…-murmuraba, aun peor, sentí un horrible escalofrió al ver a los personajes canónicos que leían, eran aproximadamente cuarenta y algo, eso quiere decir que mi personaje pasara por lo mismo cuarenta veces aproximadamente

-no puede ser…-murmuraba, por primera vez veo que esto se volvió en una crueldad ordenada, no pude evitar imaginarme el documental sobre como tratan a los animales para convertirlos en carne, los llevaban en fila hacia el matadero

-¿que… te pasa?-me preguntaba moviendo un poco su hombro en donde veía ciertos malestares

-nada-comentaba intentando ordenar mi mente, la imagen me perturbo, NO, no fe la imagen, es posible imagen, pasar por eso cuarenta veces

-deja de preocuparte, estoy segura que ganaremos, no te acobardes ahora-me gritaba, yo solo me quede en silencio pensando. Por eso el sujeto que tenía la papa como OC renuncio, y por eso blue dejo de escribir y cristal se veía perturbada

-quizás pueda minimizar los acontecimientos-le comentaba en donde habría el escrito para suavizar las escenas y no hacerlas tan detalladas y no tan explicitas, pero ella se interponía

-no lo cambies, ambos sabemos que nuestra oportunidad es poca, si lo cambias es posible que perdamos-jamás espere escuchar eso de ella, la poni que me odiaba y que no le importaba lo que pasara, ahora estaba comportándose distinto, no sé si decir que está obrando bien o ha perdido el juicio

-solo lo cambiare un poco, suavizare algunas escenas, en si la historia es interesante-le seguía comentando, a pesar de todo no quiero que ella pase por lo que escrito por cuarenta veces, no puedo creer que me estoy preocupando y tratando a un ser irreal como real

-NO, no lo cambiaras, ya pase una vez por esto, puedo soportarlo-me decía con mucha voluntad, ¿de dónde la saca?, finalmente desistí, no sé como lo hace para hacerme cambia de opinión

-entonces…-pronto saque del cuaderno otra hoja

-mientras blue y cristal charlan porque no aprovechar el poco tiempo que queda y escribir la segunda parte-le comentaba, clear no entendía a lo que me refería.

Mientras tanto cada vez más se acercaba mi turno, aproveche el tiempo para escribir el supuesto "recreo" que le di a ambos OCs míos, tengo que admitir que el capitulo es aburrido, aburrido para quien lo lea, no había nada que llamara la atención, aunque tenía buena redacción, características, gramática, era simplemente lo que se podría denominar como el relato de un día que no es necesario recordar, pero al menos mis OCs lo disfrutaron, suspiro, se acerca el momento de entregarlo

-sus historias-llegaba finalmente nuestro turno, tanto blue como yo tomábamos nuestros escritos, y por una extraña coincidencia nuestros brazos se quedaron a medio camino, titubeantes de entregarlo

-¿qué esperas? entrégalo-me decía clear, entregarlo o no entregarlo, rayos, que difícil decisión, la siguió viendo, a pesar de todo… no le puedo hacer eso a ella, la culpa vuelve a aparecer

-vamos blue entrégalo-comentaba también cristal, creo que ella también está pasando por lo mismo, ambos titubeantes recibiendo ordenes de las pequeñas ponis

-yo… tome-le decía cambiando de escritos, pronto blue daba también su escrito, clear iba a decir algo, pero rápidamente con mi mano le tape la boca, fan nos miro raro pero al final se fue

-¡¿qué hiciste?!… eso no va a ganar-me comentaba, a pesar de todo estoy feliz, si pierdo fueron unos bonitos meses, creo que la idea de tener tiempo libre y no escribir mas para poder dedicarme a otras cosas suena tentador

-que sea lo que dios quiera-le comentaba

-tú no crees en dios, para que andas diciendo esas cosas-me recalcaba

-error, yo creo que hay algo que nos sobrepasas, pero no me gusta llamarle dios, yo creo en su existencia, no en el nombre-le decía

-llego la hora-me comentaba blue

-eyuuuup -comentaba rompiendo lo sombrío del momento, una pequeña risa resonó, fue corto, pero es mejor que nada.

Nos quedamos charlando un poco más los cuatro, clear sigue iracunda, aunque sé que en el fondo esta aliviada, durante todo el tiempo la veía intranquila y que tiritaba, ahora volvió a su actitud original y conversa nuevamente con cristal, se volvieron grandes amigas, eso es bueno, mientras tanto yo y blue intentábamos charla, pero creo que estábamos totalmente nerviosos por el veredicto que no podíamos mantener la conversación sin evitar mirar hacia los personajes los cuales leían las historias, es imposible ganar, pero espero que al menos podamos quedarnos mostrando que hicimos algo de calidad, aunque se en el fondo que perdí, el relato no tenia las especificaciones que pidieron, estoy perdido, que sea lo que dios quiera

-hemos terminado-comentaba twilight viendo como todos los personajes dejaban los escritos en la mesa y se veían con muecas liberadas, por fin podían descansar, leer por tanto tiempo agotaría a cualquiera

-entonces… en estos momentos mostraremos a los que perdieron y no podrán seguir en esta página-comentaba el escribano con voz de ultratumba, un tono sombrío acorde con la situación y su importancia, pronto los avatares y seudónimos aparecían, para los que fueron eliminados estaban en un tinte rojo, ¡no puede ser!, casi todos los que no eran profesionales perdimos…

-es el final…-murmuraba, estaba triste, pero a la vez feliz, fue un bonito tiempo y eso es lo importante, seguía observando alrededor, múltiples muecas desde la tristeza a la impotencia veía, eso me hacía sentir más triste

-perdimos-me decía triste clear, pronto se sentó en sus flancos, y agachaba la cabeza, su cara se resistía a desfigurarse en llanto, yo solo tenía una mirada funesta mezclada con odio

-blue…-decía cristal sin poder terminar la frase, blue estaba en shock, yo no estoy mejor, y la mayoría tampoco, estaban entre la ira y la tristeza, un gran silencio reinaba, creo que los personajes también están tristes, eso deduzco yo, desde esta distancia no puedo definir bien sus caras, pronto un grito rompía el silencio

-GANAMOS-victoreaban todos los de la zona azul, no evite sentir un profundo odio, pero la tristeza no me dejaba decirles nada, solo mire el suelo esperando el final… el horrendo final

-¡¿POR QUE?!, ¿PORQUE NO ENTREGASTE EL QUE HICIMOS?-me gritaba clear, envuelta en… lagrimas, la veía triste y miserable, jamás me la espere verla de esa forma, lagrimas en ojos inyectados en ira

-yo…-comentaba entrecortadamente, no sabía que decir, si, es mi culpa, no sé que hice, no se tampoco porque lo hice, es mentira… si lo sabía, pero no quiero admitirlo, es como negar en lo que has creído ciegamente

-pudimos haber ganado, ¿por qué rayos no entregaste el verdadero?-me seguía reprochando como una potrilla… mi mente se quedaba en silencio

-clear ya cálmate-le decía intentando hacer que se calmara, estoy a punto de reventar también, no quiero… al menos no aquí

-es el fin…-me decía finalmente resignándose, comparto el mismo dolor

-bueno mis jóvenes escritores, la prueba ha terminado…-tomaba una pausa, veo a clear tiritar, debe estar muy triste por esto, al escucharlo no evite enojarme en supremacía, me sentí un poco utilizado, creo que todos nos sentimos igual

-¡ERES UN MISERABLE!-gritaba clear al escribano señalándoles con el casco en donde sus lagrimas caían al suelo por el movimiento abrupto, estoy sin energías, pero eso no impide intentar hacerla callar

-clear NO-le decía e intente agarrarla con la mano para evitar que haga algo de lo que nos arrepintamos, pero ella se elevaba saliendo de mi rango, no puedo alcanzarla, aunque me levante no la podre agarrar, tampoco deseo levantarme, perdí la esperanza

-la prueba no fue justa, es obvio que si se enfrentan los novatos con los profesionales ellos ganarían-seguia recriminando, cuando hablaba me di cuenta de que dejaba de aletear con fuerza por lo cual desendia algunos centímetros, nuevamente el centro de atención, como odio que todos me miren

-eso crees tú, la prueba ya se hizo-le decía el escribano, todos nos quedamos en silencio observando la disputa

-un escritor no puede medirse por sus escritos, es arte, el arte no puede ser cuantificado, no hay forma de decir que arte es mejor que otro arte, eso es estúpido, un escritor no puede mejorar presionándolo en una tonta prueba, solo con la experiencia pueden mejorar-le decía, cada vez baja mas, estoy tranquilo… NO, solo espero el momento, no pienso perder la calma, aunque en lo más profundo deseo gritar y mandar todo a la mierda

-clear basta-le decía, pronto ella me interrumpir, sigue descendiendo

-NO, el punto es que…-

-CLEAR-pronto ella llego a mi rango por lo cual la baje con la mano hacia la mesa, lo hice un poco brusco, espero que con eso se calme

-QUE HACES, DEBEM…-un sonido diminuto se escucho en la habitación, siento como todos están sorprendidos, incluso el escribano, acabo de callarla dándole una bofetada con mis dedos índice y medio, estaba enojado, pero ella se paso, ella se quedo estática y con la cara virada sin devolverla a la posición original

-perdimos, no podernos hacer nada-le decía intentando hacerla entrar en razón, siento que la jodi, verdaderamente la jodi, pero no puedo hacer nada, poco a poco ella devolvía su rostro a su posición original, por suerte no le saque sangre

-¡¿PORQUE ME PEGASTE?!-me gritaba con un llanto y voz iracunda

-PERDIMOS, se acabo-le gritaba, estoy hirviendo en ira, y que todos estén callados observándonos no me ayuda a calmarme

-¡¿y vas a dejar que el mismo sistema se mantenga?!, no es justo, el arte no puede medirse en números-me gritaba, seguimos discutiendo por un rato hasta que finalmente nos hicieron callar

-SILENCIO-gritaba el escribano, todos volvíamos a tener nuestra atención en el señor FF

-estas bien-le preguntaba cristal a clear, no me dirigió la mirada, no me importa

-si…-decía cortantemente, no logre verle el rostro

-es hora, la prueba a terminado-escuchaba la última frase del escribano, y todo se volvía oscuro…

_**Ahora viene el epilogo, les recomiendo que lo lean de inmediato, sino se pierde la magia de la emoción :)**_


	6. T1:epilogo:un gran cambio

_**Epilogo: un gran cambio**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

_**100 años después**_

-¿y que paso?…-un grupo estaba reunido en un especie de hermoso claro, la vegetación abundaba y grandes fuentes lumínicas hacían del lugar sumamente especial, el grupo estaba conformado de varios niños, la mayoría no superaba los diez años que estaban escuchando el relato de un poni

-tengan paciencia, primero quiero saber… ¿qué creen que sucedió?-un semental se encontraba sentado mientras narraba una historia, sus ojos viajaban a través de cada niño

-ganaron, al final el señor FF cambio de opinión y todos mantuvieron sus cuentas-decía una niña de cabello negro esperando la afirmación por parte de el semental

-no… no paso eso-decía intentando sonar suavemente, la niña siguió pensando, paso el rato hasta que otro hablo

-hmm, al final… todos maduraron y siguieron sus vidas fuera de la pagina y de escribir-comentaba un niño de tez clara y rubio, quien era un poco más realista

-no, tampoco-decía sonriendo de los posibles finales que daban los niños

-¿entonces en verdad perdieron?-preguntaba otro quien se daba cuenta que no tuvieron un buen final, el semental solo cerraba los ojos en señal de paciencia, sabía que los niños no tenían una gota de paciencia y tacto

-está bien les daré una pista, si perdieron… pero paso algo mas-

-¿qué chiste tiene esta historia?… como que no tiene sentido narra la historia de alguien que pierde-decía otro niño quien estaba algo tedioso de estar escuchando la historia por casi una hora y no tener un final que valiera la pena

-quizás al final llegue a la cima, ¿cierto?-preguntaba otra niña sonriente pensando en ese final

-no, la verdad es que nunca destaco del promedio-decía secamente

-¿entonces?… al final nos cuentas la historia de cómo perdieron los escritores del pasado, ¿cuál es la fabula?-preguntaba otro quien entendía que todos esos escritores del pasado eran mediocres

-¿me van a dejar terminar?, además la vida no es solo ganar o perder-decía intentando hacerles entender la fabula del cuento, pero pronto perdía la paciencia… trabajar con niños era un trabajo tedioso

-¿nos la puedes contar después?, quiero ir a jugar un rato-decía una niña la cual estaba inquieta de jugar en el claro, muchos estaban igual, no eran de estar estáticos todo el rato, ellos anhelaban jugar y divertirse, pero por sobre todo imaginar

-sí, estamos sentados desde hace una hora, queremos comer algo-decía, pronto el semental se dio cuenta que no podría tener la atención de los niños por más tiempo

-está bien, vayan-decía en donde todos los niños gritaban felices mientras se iban, pronto se dio cuenta de que mas allá se encontraba un humano, pronto reconoció al humano por lo cual se dirigió a él, en el transcurso del viaje vio como los niños jugaban con seres extraños, tanto ponis como criaturas que solo estarían en la imaginación de los niños mas imaginativos

-no puedo creer que hagas esto… nunca lo pensé de ti-comentaba el humano el cual parecía un escribano, mientras hablaba veía a los niños jugar

-lo sé… yo tampoco lo creería, pero bueno… ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntaba sin rodeos sabiendo que el escribano no visitaba este tipo de lugares

-¿no puedo visitarte?… además estaba escuchando esa historia y me trae recuerdos-comentaba mientras imaginaba las escenas

-cuando paso ¿no?, es interesante, pero los niños no piensan igual-decía recordando lo aburridos que estaban en algunas escenas

-a esta edad solo les importan batallas épicas, deberías contarla a los más maduros, ellos entenderían el valor de la historia, y que gracias a eso la página es más justa-comentaba mientras veía con atención el cielo

-sí, creo que tienes razón-comentaba finalmente fan right mientras recordaba lo que paso después

_**Pov clear ice**_

Siento un dolor en mi mejilla, la toco con mi casco aun pasmada, el fin llego…

-bueno OC… todo ha terminado-comentaba ese maldito escribano, yo solo estaba al lado de cristal que al igual que yo estaba algo perturbada, no sé qué va a pasar con nosotras, todos los escritores se fueron, lo extraño es que se fueron también los que ganaron…

-¿qué va a pasar con nosotras?-preguntaba cristal la cual comenzaba a desprender una onda polar, el suelo se estaba rellenando de escarcha, comencé a flotar mediante mis alas, ambas estábamos preparadas para pelear… a pesar de que es probable que no ganemos.

Pronto el escribano comenzaba a elevar la pluma, ambas estábamos preparadas para lo peor, pensamos que desapareceríamos cuando la pluma comenzaba a iluminarse, al final al frente de nosotras aparecían unas hojas blancas y un lápiz, en realidad para todos los OC, ¿que quiere que hagamos con estas hojas?

-quiero que cada uno le escriba algo a su escritor, algo que quieran decirle-decía con voz seria, no entendimos bien que quiere con esto, ¿escribirle algo?

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba cristal, la mayoría de los OC no entendían, ¿qué va a ganar con esto?, ¿será otro truco?

-decidí ignorar la prueba, nadie perderá sus cuentas-todos quedamos sorprendidos, ¡espera!… ¿es en serio?, ¿nos salvamos?, si es una mentira juro que lo mato

-eso significa-decía cristal en donde la temperatura volvía a la normalidad, menos mal, estaba calándome de frio

-que todos van a seguir viviendo a través de los relatos, nadie será eliminado-decía seriamente, no sabía que sentir, aun así estoy triste, pero al menos siento una pizca de felicidad

-¿en serio?, ¡clear lo logramos!, podremos seguir…-pronto ella dejaba la euforia de lado

-pe… perdón, no quise-me decía totalmente apenada, lo admito, me duele, en serio me duele, no evito sentir envidia, no llores, NO LLORES

-no te preocupes, no importa-le decía disimulando mi tristeza, tranquila, no te desmorones ahora, no importa que la historia no siga, pronto nos dispusimos a escribir algo…

Para focustos 44

Hola focustos… la que escribe en estos momentos soy yo… clear, en compañía de los demás OC, estas palabras son más que nada mías, los demás me dijeron que como yo fue la que te acompaño es esta travesía y que los demás OC seguirán en el presente porque sus historias aun continúan, prefirieron que yo hiciera la carta, y ellos algún día te dirán algo… ¿qué puedo decir?, yo… aun te odio, lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, el que me hayas cancelado y olvidado aun me duele en mi corazón, quizás magic o los demás OC no lo demuestren, pero a ellos también les duele eso.

El ser olvidado es uno de los mayores dolores que alguien puede sentir, fuimos los primeros OC en donde colocaste tu alma y sueños, ¡SI!, tu ALMA y SUEÑOS, ante eso desearía solo romperte la cara… Y AUN MAS cuando me diste esa cachetada, créeme que estoy hirviendo en ira, pero… este ultimo momento sentí que nos volvimos mas unidos, ahora lloro… sabes lo que más ODIO.

Es que a pesar de todo… siga queriéndote, me siento como un tapete, cuando somos útiles vienes, y a pesar de todo te doy la bienvenida para que narres cualquier historia conmigo, es humillante, pero es la verdad, también quiero especificar que no te quiero como un amigo… tampoco como dios porque eso sería IMPOSIBLE, en serio eres el peor de todos… sino como padre, aun recuerdo cuando revoloteaba como potrilla, me diste aventuras algo extrañas, una aventura romántica, me sentía feliz, te diré un secreto… la historia original es en donde nosotros somos auténticos, como al principio era una historia de amor, yo soy autentica en las historias de amor, es como el ejemplo de twilight tonta y que no hace magia, eso no es autentico, pero luego la historia cambio… sentiste curiosidad por otra temática muy diferente a la que estábamos acostumbrados y como hijos metafóricamente hablando fue como cambiarse de casa a un terreno extraño.

Fue difícil para todos, en especial para mí, sufrí desde la falta de identidad hasta la perdida de mi propia mente, pero a pesar de todo el verdadero dolor fue cuando la historia termino sin un final, haciendo que todo lo que hicimos y aguantamos no valiera nada, se que tú lo sabes por lo que no me extenderé mas allá, dije que te odio, pero como toda moneda de dos caras, me habría gustado decirte en tiempo real y no en una carta que te quiero, en realidad todos te quieren, quizás a ustedes los escritores les cueste entender y comprender esto… los productos de la mente, eso también me irrita… el entenderte, el entender el porqué de todo lo que paso, desearía no entenderte, culparte y odiarte por el mal trabajo que hiciste, pero ante la última experiencia los comprendo un poco más, eso no quiere decir que los quiera, pero los estimo, ante lo ultimo entendí que nuestro único deber es hacerlos crecer y vivir sus suelos que no pueden hacer en la vida real, muchos dirán que es patético, pero ahora creo que es una forma inteligente de no amargarse por la vida, cuando pensaste en mi fue cuando volvió mi esperanza, admito que me gusta molestarte, pero ¡vamos!, nunca tendré de nuevo la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

No olvides… creo en ti, se que todo lo que necesita un escritor es tiempo, todo es un trabajo de perseverancia, cuando pierdas la fe o desees no escribir mas recuerda lo hermoso que se siente narrar algo que viene de ti, eso lo aprendiste con nosotros, finalmente entiendo porque cancelaste la historia, no te hacia feliz, espero el remake

Gracias por permitirme entrar en tu mente y en tu vida, según el señor FF no habrá más de este tipo de competencias, lo logramos, cambiamos la pagina para mejor, bueno… en realidad mi actitud peleonera lo hizo, pero tienes un poco de crédito por crearme, creerás que es el adiós y que nunca más hablaremos, pero en realidad estoy en tu mente, es esa pequeña voz que oyes cuando no sabes que hacer, espero que me escuches más seguido, finalmente los escritores pueden escribir con libertad, nos vemos en tu mente… CLEAR

Para blueatom09974

Hola blue, soy yo cristal, espero que esta carta te llegue… que puedo decirte de OC a escritora, que eres risueña… o más bien dicho alegre que le gusta la fiesta, en verdad no soy buena escribiendo cartas, tampoco es muy necesaria porque seguiré vigente por un buen tiempo por lo que nos veremos cuando pienses en mi, todo el grupo te quiere, ERES LA MEJOR ESCRITORA, aunque tu gramática debes mejorarla un poco, no te enojes, pero estas algo mal en la ortografía, pero no importa, lo IMPORTANTE es escribir, sabemos que siempre estas ocupada con los estudios, pero admiramos que nos dediques tiempo, lo único que quizás no me guste es ese cold spirit… y no lo niegues que a pesar de ser un OC tuyo tu también lo odias, será un secreto entre nosotras, que desagradable es ese patán, espero que no nos narres en una escena juntos porque juro que lo congelo.

El pensar en ti me recuerda en sexto año cuando leíste tu primera historia frente a todos, ves que no paso nada malo, sigue escribiendo y exponiendo tus ideas, a mucha gente les gusta… y si no, yo los congelo, recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo… se que puedes vencer tu timidez, TU PUEDES

Me despido, en realidad nos veremos de nuevo, fue lindo compartir contigo, siento que te conocí mas… me gusta cuando escuchas a "Freak to freak out music video" de Victorious cuando escribes, sigue así, no te rindas y jamás olvides que siempre estaremos para ti cuando nos necesites, has sido la mejor diosa que hemos tenido

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-¿fan, que haces aquí?-decía sorprendido el escribano el cual se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, el semental se acercaba

-pues… termine mi labor, los niños despertaron, como siempre hacen pucheros cuando abandonan este lugar-comentaba mientras se sentaba en otro sillón, pronto un silencio se genero

-como ha cambiado todo, ¿no?-comentaba el escribano el cual cerraba su libro para hablar con su OC

-desde que ya no calificamos a los escritores por reviews, follows, favorites todo se ha vuelto más tranquilo-comentaba fan right acomodándose en el suave sillón y daba gracias a no tener que trabajar de nuevo como eliminador de cuentas

-fue buena idea también eliminar las etiquetas de escritor novato, normal y experto con sus respectivos colores-comentaba fan recordando el antiguo sistema que había traído múltiples problemas

-calificarlos por tiempo fue la mejor idea-decía recordando el sistema, pero antes lo que dijo la pequeña pegaso seguía repercutiendo en él, no pudo explicarse como llego a ser así, la deuda lo había cambiado

_**-un escritor no puede medirse por sus escritos, es arte, el arte no puede ser cuantificado, no hay forma de decir que arte es mejor que otro arte, eso es estúpido, un escritor no puede mejorar presionándolo en una tonta prueba, solo con la experiencia pueden mejorar-**_recordaba las palabras exactas de la pequeña pegaso que había hecho cambiar la pagina.

Desde ese momento ahora los escritores con catalogados por el tiempo que llevan escribiendo en la pagina, los nuevos escritores salen en su perfil la imagen de una hoja, después de dos semanas aparece la imagen del bambú cortado, después de un mes el icono del sillón, seis meses aparece la imagen de un listón rojo, después del año sale una gema blanca y finalmente para los más experimentados la gema roja

-me sorprende que te dedique a los niños, un semental joven debería hacer otra cosa-decia con voz sugestiva poniendo un poco rojo al semental

-pues…-no sabía que responder, el comentario fue tan directo e inesperado que no tuvo respuesta, pronto el escribano elevo la pluma en donde en la puerta aparecía una hermosa yegua de pelaje dorado, con melena roja, su físico era excepcional

-¿qué haces?-preguntaba incrédulo el semental fan al ver de forma babosa a la hermosa yegua que miraba hacia el

-te ayudo-

-me vas a emparejar con ella-le preguntaba sin poder creerlo

-¡claro que no!, como escritor yo solo planteo la escena, tu deber como personajes en este caso OC es ganártela, tú decides como hacerlo, recuerda… INSPIRACION, no escribiré nada que no quieras ni tampoco algo que yo no quiera-replicaba mientras volvía a su libro, pronto fan con una sonrisa se levantaba para irse con la hermosa yegua e intentar ganársela

-un escritor plantea la escena, pero deja la espontaneidad del momento para que esa voz en su mente diga que hacer y la cual es tu personaje-murmuraba el escribano, soltó un suave suspiro, ahora los niños de este tiempo tenían la capacidad que cuando duermen llegan a este templo del saber a imaginar y escribir, los tiempos cambiaron, y para terminar con broche de oro, la pagina ya no corría peligro por una subvención por promover la habilidad artística de los niños… todo marchaba de maravilla

_**FIN**_

_**Hemos llegado al fin de la historia… ¿cursi?, no sé porque la sentí cursi, bueno si en realidad fue cursi, pero me divertí y los divertí y eso fue lo importante, espero que les haya gustado y que si aprendieron algo me siento pagado, una cosa… en este fanfic habían varias moralejas y metáforas, espero que las hayan encontrado, esto no aplica solo para los escritores, esto aplica en cosas más profundas (primera pista "escritor/dios"), si leo un comentario en donde veo que encontraron las metáforas quizás suba un capitulo extra…**_

_**Mi segundo fanfic terminado WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. No saben lo feliz que estoy, poco a poco me acerco a terminarlas todas, como lo hice con mi primer fanfic terminado suelo analizar la historia… empiezo, honestamente la idea era como una burla a los lectores, en donde bueno… se burlaban de mí, eso creo que todos lo saben, también estaba el hermoso pluz de darme publicidad, no pueden decirme nada porque es un método inteligente de darse publicidad sin el clásico "lee tal historia", ¿no lo creen?, al menos tuve la decencia de hacerlo entretenico, pero como tuvo mucha aceptación decidí extenderla un poco mas, y coloque a mi OC clear la cual CREANME, EN SERIO CREANME que fue una coincidencia, la premisa era "el OC más complejo", y justo fue ella la cual es la OC más compleja en cuanto a historia que he creado, fue UNA VERDADERA coincidencia que justo fue la historia que cancele y para rematar la que más me odia, cuando me di cuenta de eso me dije "tienes todo para hacer una historia interesante", y como no soy tonto aproveche, quizás muchos piensen que lo hice para darle publicidad pero en realidad fue coincidencia, luego blue me pidió que la incluyera por lo cual narre ciertos momentos con ella, por suerte ocupe un narrador protagonista porque si no no habría podido hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado… **_

_**No creen que merece un comentario, me gustaría saber que les pareció, se que va en contra de lo que dice el fanfic, ¡pero vamos!, quiero saber que piensan, no se la historia, los personajes, el ambiente, que se yo…**_


	7. OTE01:ante el cambio

_**OTE1: ante el cambio**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

En un hermoso claro se encontraba un potro, de nombre fan right, el semental se encontraba dando una pequeña clase a los escritores que tenían la insignia del listón rojo, lo cual significaba que llevaban seis meses en la pagina y por ende seis meses de experiencia en esto de escribir, tras finalizar la clase los muchachos y muchachas tenían el tiempo libre para ir y venir sobre el vasto territorio lleno de vegetación con ambientes deslumbrantes.

Fan right mientras tanto se dirigía hacia donde su hermosa novia, la dama se llamaba blur, una simpática yegua terrestre la cual al igual que él hacia una especie de maestra o guía, pero a diferencia de fan, ella se concentraba en los más pequeños e inexpertos

-hola hermosa-decía coquetamente fan mientras veía en una oportunidad perfecta en la que blur se encontraba algo sola mientras sus pupilos se encontraban concentrados escribiendo, la yegua solo pudo soltar una risita ante el tono de voz de su novio

-¿y tú?-decía a modo de broma, fan se acercaba mas a la yegua la cual hacia que blur soltara una pequeñas risas divertidas por lo coqueto que se había vuelto su novio

-aquí no, estamos frente a los niños-le comentaba intentando hacer un poco de distancia, fan con la cabeza fría veía a su grupo, pero grande fue su sorpresa que tan solo habían unos seis niños, entre ellos dos niñas

-¿por qué tan pocos?-preguntaba un poco extrañado sabiendo que siempre eran cientos de niños lo que se inscribían a la página

-debo llevarlos a buscar un guía- le comentaba blur, pronto fan entendió la situación

-te acompaño-le decía, no a modo de pregunta sino de realidad que la yegua no capto

-si quieres-le respondía recordando que muchos de los guías para niños le caían mal a su novio, según él, cosas del pasado, pasado que blur no conocía en su totalidad, pronto ambos ponis y el pequeño grupo de pequeños quienes no superaban los ocho años se dirigían en filita hacia un antiguo templo en el territorio

-no puedo creerlo, no necesito un guía-comentaba frustrado un pequeño niño de edad de ocho años, llevaba entrecruzados sus brazos en señal de molestia, el se encontraba hablando con los otros tres niños mientras más atrás se encontraban ambas niñas caminando sin hablar, pronto el semblante de fan se volvía serio cada vez que se acercaban mas y mas al templo.

-wow…-soltaban al unisonó los niños al ver una hermosa construcción, a pesar de estar levemente destruida, se veían como unos conductos de agua que hacían la referencia a cascadas las cuales soltaban un pequeño roció haciendo deslumbrante el sitio, era un lugar mágico que parecía un buen lugar para meditar

-bueno niños, bienvenido al templo espiritual-comentaba con una sonrisa mientras veía a los niños sin habla, en el lugar habían cientos de cartas flotando en el templo, algunas estaban inalcanzables en las zonas más elevadas del templo, a los lados se encontraban especies de escaleras que probablemente los llevaría al subterráneo y se veía un pequeño camino de carta

-¿nuestros guías están en las cartas?-preguntaba un niño imaginándose la respuesta, pronto la yegua se aclaraba la voz para hablar

-en este lugar habitan los OC de toda la biblioteca de la sección MLP, como verán son muchas, deben elegir una de estas cartas la cual será su acompañante y los guiara en su camino hasta que cumplan los seis meses-explicaba, los niños solo mantenían su mirada en las distintas imágenes que se podían observar

-yo quiero este-comentaba otro niño quien tomaban una de las cartas de un ser espectral tipo demonio, pronto el niños se daba cuenta que el ser no aparecía

-¿qué pasa?, ¿cómo hago que salga?-decía importunado el niño agitando la carta con todas sus fuerzas y colocando muecas de exasperación

-así no funciona esto, ustedes no escogen las cartas-comentaba ella en donde pronto era interrumpida por una pequeña

-ella nos elijen a nosotras-comentaba una niña cansada de los típicos clichés, su voz y mueca daban a entender la molestia de todo esto, pronto los niños hacían el típico ruido de "OHHHHHH" lo cual fan lo tomo como una falta de respeto a su novia

-tampoco…-la voz seria de fan resonaba por el templo, lo cual hizo que los niños detuvieran su euforia y se quedaban quietos como si de su jefe se tratara

-la única forma de activar las cartas es que ustedes entren en contacto con su opuesto-comentaba secamente prosiguiendo con la explicación, los niños ladeaban la cabeza no entendiendo muy bien

-¿opuesto?-decía una pequeña niña de siete años de cabello negro y un semblante tímido, fan daba un suspiro para proseguir

-el punto de esto es que aprendan de su opuesto, todos los seres vivos carecemos de algo, el objetivo de esto es que sean escritores equilibrados-comentaba recordando la premisa de un escritor, pero esa explicación no le llenaba a un niño

-¿y como esto me va ha hacer mejor escritor?-preguntaba el pequeño sin entender la razón de todo esto

-el estar en contacto con un personaje les hará entender las habilidades que tienen, su guía será como su amigo e incluso como su hermano mayor, deben escucharlo y respetarlos-decía fan mientras le hacia una seña a blur para que ella continuara, fan solo se quedo observando las múltiples cartas que giraban sobre su eje

-bueno niños, pueden tomar cualquier carta que quieran, sin embargo solo pueden quedarse con la que se active-comentaba mientras todos se dispersaban para poder tener la mejor carta

-¡oh!, yo quiero esta-decía un niño de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, el niño de ocho años veía con admiración aquel personaje, un guerrero maquina muy cool, pero…

-vamos actívate, ¡ACTIVATE!-gritaba mientras que al igual que su otro compañero, intentaba a activarla a la fuerza

-los niños nunca entienden-susurraba fan a su novia la cual se enojo un poco por lo frio que era

-no seas así, recuerda que son niños-le decía en un murmullo, fan entendió que llevarle la contra no era conveniente por lo que simplemente se quedaba en silencio observando a los niños revolotear

Tras varios minutos los niños seguían tocando y buscando, se veían muecas exasperadas mientras seguían sin obtener nada, sin embargo una niña seguía en el centro la cual aun no tocaba ninguna

-¿qué le pasa esa niña?-susurraba fan observando a la pelinegra quien llevaba un peluche y tan solo miraba a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer

-ella se llama… y su nombre de fanfiction es de flower, es algo tímida, ella necesita una guía para que supere su timidez y miedos-comentaba en un tono maternal mientras veía a la pequeña que seguía observando las cartas

-¡vamos!, todas las cartas cool no las he podido activar-comentaba el chico rubio

-estas cartas están cargadas-comentaba otro niño, fan había olvidado lo molestos y tontos que eran los niños humanos en su infancia

-tu si… ¿no?-pronto una niña seguía uno por uno hablándoles sobre sí misma, como si las cartas la escucharan, fan solo dio una mueca de paciencia

-"parece que las niñas humanas están igual de mal que los niños"-pensaba el potro, sin embargo flower seguía hay mirando y mirando sin tocar ninguna, incluso abrazaba con más fuerza a su oso de peluche el cual le daba el pequeño valor de seguir en esta pagina

-¡oye no me empujes!-decía uno de los niños. Pronto tanto fan como blur miraron hacia la fuente del ruido encontrándose con dos niños empujándose con enojo e ira

-no te estoy empujando-replicaba para devolverle el empujón

-que te quedes quieto-le decía devolviéndole una más fuerte hacia el chico rubio quien retrocedió, pero con las irregularidades del suelo cayo y rodo en donde tocaba un montón de cartas

-auch, me las vas a pagar-decía enfurecido y encabronado, pronto un resplandor comenzaba a aparecer en el lugar, tanto fan como blur conocían ese resplandor que indicaba que el joven había encontrado a su guía

-felicidades ya tienes a tu guía-comentaba blur mirando como una de las cartas brillaba con intensidad, el chico rubio solo miraba la situación en donde sus ojos expectantes intentaban saber ¿qué ser seria?

-¿que será?, ¿será un ninja?, o ¿una samurái?, o ¿un robot poderoso?...-seguía musitando posibles personajes hasta que de la carta aparecía una pequeña unicornio de colores rosas y una cutie mark de copo de nieve, la cara del chico se volvió en una mueca problemática y de susto

-¿qué paso?-decía un poco mareada, sus ojos giraban en señal de mareo, pronto se encontró con la mirada del muchacho, al igual que en la prueba ella era de un tamaño minúsculo, no superaba los diez centímetros, el rostro del niño era de perplejidad total y un terror sin igual

-jajajjajaa-todos los niños del lugar comenzaban a reír sin control, el pequeño chico rubio solo pudo bajar un poco el rostro en señal de máxima vergüenza, comenzaban a susurrar cosas, no se debía ser muy inteligente para saber… que estaban susurrando

-¿este es tu guía?… jajjajajja, una unicornio rosa-decía uno acercándose más a él con intención de hacerle sentir mal, le tocaba el hombro para ver a la unicornio más de cerca, sus colores rosados eran tan femeninos que nuevamente estallo en risa

-¿qué vas a hacer con ella?, jugar a la casita-decía otro mientras seguía burlándose de él, el niño al no poder aguantar más las burlas de sus compañeras se fue corriendo fuera del templo

-¡espera!-decía blur quien triste por la escena iba tras él dictado por su sentido maternal, pero fue detenido por fan

-cristal…-decía en una voz seria, cristal nuevamente se encontraba con fan right, ambos se miraban observándose mutuamente

-si-decía un poco tímida, pero su semblante era serio, ambos se analizaban, había pasado tiempo desde que se vieron

-ve a hablar con él, él es tu nuevo escritor-decía sin rodeos y con su carácter frio, cristal colocaba una mueca triste de impotencia, comenzaba a verse un poco las pezuñas, finalmente respondía

-en… entendido-musitaba un poco forzada por las palabras que se negaban a salir de su boca, pronto comenzaba a hacer un hechizo de teletrasportacion para desaparecer del lugar

-jaja… ja-terminaban de reír los niños, sus caras denotaban una gracia extrema en donde muchas lagrimas habían salido

-pobre…-comentaba en un susurro fan right entendiendo la situación del pequeño, pronto su mirada volvió al grupo en donde algo no cuadraba en la situación

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cinco... falta una, ¡la niña!-decía un poco sorprendido de no verla, pronto la busco con la mirada, pero no la encontró.

En otra habitación se encontraba la pequeña flower caminando un poco titubeante, el lugar plagado de cartas la ponían nerviosas, ella abrazaba fuertemente a su peluche, pero pronto una carta le había cerrado el camino, la carta giraba en su propio eje, la pequeña un poco tímida intento mover la carta para sacarla de su camino, pero pronto la carta comenzó a brillar

-¿ese brillo?-comentaba blur viendo un destello que venía de un corredor

-"por favor que no sea…"-se seguía repitiendo fan right quien rogaba que no fuera la pegaso con la que ya había tenido problemas en el pasado

-tú eres…-decía suavemente quien apegaba su peluche más a su cara, una pequeña pegaso con armadura de soldado aparecía frente a ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados quienes de súbito se abrían asustando en supremacía a la pequeña al ver unos ojos rosas sombríos y carentes de brillo

-felicidades flower… encontraste a tu guía-decía blur a flower, esa frase había desagradado tanto a clear como a fan

-mi… ¿guía?-comentaba suavemente, clear solo veía fríamente a aquella niña, pero pronto su mirada viajo hacia fan el cual ambos se miraban con una frialdad a matar, el hocico de clear mostraba sus dientes en señal de deseos de golpear, por otra parte fan se mantenía como roca con una mirada seria propia de un juez

-pero si tenemos a clear ice aquí, espero que no hagas mas estupideces de las que ya has hecho-comentaba fríamente sin el mayor tacto

-pues una de esas estupideces cambio la pagina para mejor-comentaba burlonamente mientras esbozaba una mueca divertida

-¡¿y después?!… cuando casi llevas a la pagina a la muerte, cuando tu y…-pronto blur hablaba para interrumpirlos

-¡BASTA!, no sé de que hablan, pero no enfrente de los niños-alzaba la voz en donde ambos miraban a sus alrededor encontrándose con niños los cuales solo observaban sin saber qué hacer ni decir, pero clear se enfoco un poco en la pequeña niña la cual la miraba, una mirada entre miedo y sorpresa, sus ojos se reflejaban en los de ellas, los veía opacos, pronto un reflejo se mostraba en ellos… alguien que conocía muy bien

-será mejor que vuelva a mi…-no pudo terminar cuando fan hablaba

-eso es imposible, ya conoces las reglas-decía seriamente, clear estaba de espaldas, una mueca de impotencia y odio que pronto se convertirían en lagrimas amargas comenzaban a aquejarlas, pero no iba a destrozarse en frente de ellos… no frente al odioso potro

-eres un maldito desgraciado-decía en un tono frio que mas que gritarlo lo dijo en un tono normal, pero se denotaba la ira y el desagrado

-tu provocaste esto, a pesar de que cambiaste el sistema aprende a aceptar las repercusiones de tus acciones-decía recordándole la otra cara de todo esto, pronto su hocico dejaba de tiritar en ira para soltarla en una mueca infeliz

-está bien… seré su guía-comentaba clear quien volaba para colocarse en el hombro de la nena

-puedes retirarte flower, ella será tu nueva maestra-comentaba dulcemente blur mientras veía como flower miraba inocentemente y con un poco de temor a la pegaso que tenía una presencia imponente y ojos que podrían calar los huesos.

Pronto cristal aparecía en un especie de bosque, era grande pero no sombro, habían lindas criaturas y no sentía que hubiera peligro, un pequeño niño se encontraba mirando el vacio, a pesar de que estaba un poco molesta, no podía culparlo, intento pensar comprensivamente

-estas bien-preguntaba un poco temerosa de la respuesta del niño, iba acercándose mientras el niño solo hacia una mueca de ira

-¡no!… déjame… no quiero verte-decía entre lapsus de respiración ajustada, su tono había sido de total ira hacia cristal la cual solo retrocedió un poco, pero intento mantenerse firme, sabía muy bien que tendría que enfrentarlo y llevarse bien… tarde o temprano

-tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo-decía cristal intentando calmarlo, pronto el mostraba una mueca de ira, para nuevamente mirar hacia el cielo

-¡¿que no es el fin del mundo?!, ¿con que cara voy a presentarme con una OC tan femenina como tú?-alzaba la voz con tonos de expectación total, cristal no evito nuevamente sentirse muy ofendida, comenzaba a enojarse, pero nuevamente intentaba ser comprensiva con el niño, después de todo ella sabía que los hombre son así… "igual de tarados" pensaba cristal, en una mirada de reojo observo una pequeña corriente de frio

-"tranquila, no te enojes, ya sabes cómo son los niños, no te enojes"-seguía diciéndose mentalmente cristal mientras la escarcha aparecía en el lugar, con sus ojos veía como las plantas del lugar se tenían de blanco, comenzaba a asustarse, sus poderes estaban reluciendo, la situación la había hecho más sensible, han pasado 100 años y aun no superaba la perdida, pronto miro hacia abajo con tristeza en su semblante, el niño seguía hablando y quejándose, pronto cristal dejo de escucharlo

-"¿esta será mi vida?"-se preguntaba mirando al chico, en un instante se volvía a la imagen sonriente y fiestera de su escritora original, sus ojos lagrimeaban un poco, no tan solo por el recuerdo, sino por los agudos comentarios del chico hacia su persona, pero pronto su silencio y temple se rompieron cuando el chico…

-de seguro una niñita te creo y…-pronto entre el insulto no pudo terminar, vio como el árbol que estaba al lado de él estaba congelado, el hielo se ramificaba hacia él, con miedo miraba hacia atrás en donde se encontraba aquella femenina yegua de colores rosados con hileras de frio rodeándolas

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-decía entre ira y llanto, su cabello esponjado se alisaba mientras su forma uniforme de dispersaba en un cabello en puntas, sus ojos de color zafiro se volvían tenuemente mas celestes, trazando al blanco de la nieve, sus ojos entre ira y llanto peleaban por ver cual dominar

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES…?!-decía mientras avanzaba un poco en donde su casco izquierdo al pisar el lugar aparecía una pequeña ventisca, a pesar de su tamaño estaba realizando grandes cambios en el medio ambiente, el chico solo observaba a su alrededor notando como todo se congelaba y se teñía de hielo hacia él, una escena digna de una película de terror, bueno… si no fuera una pequeña unicornio de colores rosados

-¡A INSULTAR...!-seguía diciendo en donde el recuerdo de su escritora se formaba en su mente, pronto sus ojos comenzaron a llorar en donde por el viento frio y helado hacían que sus lágrimas viajaran hacia arriba las cuales se solidificaban en copos de nieves, copos que se perdían en el infinito esperando que algún día lleguen a su ansiado destino

-¡A BLUE!-gritaba en donde pronto varios estalagmitas de hielo de un considerable tamaño aparecían de la escarcha ya hecha, era como un mar de picos que se acercaban hacia al pequeño, tras a poco metros de llegar al final, cristal se daba cuenta del rostro de terror que tenia, pronto los picos desaparecían y el niño al no notar más peligro se fue corriendo del lugar

-¿que he… hecho?-se decía al ver como había perdido el control, su semblante cambiaba y su pelo lacio volvía a rizarse un poco y volverse uniforme, la escarcha no se derretía como recordatorio de lo que hizo, mientras se quedaba arrodillada y pensando

-blue…-murmuraba sutilmente mientras intentaba aguantar las lagrimas y comenzaba a dirigirse a otro lugar, un lugar que no había visitado hace décadas.

Mientras tanto clear se encontraba con la pequeña, ninguna hablaba, clear se mantenía ensimismada en sus recuerdos, a pesar de su semblante frio y duro sentía el dolor del tiempo, a veces miraba de reojo a la pequeña

-"nadie te va a remplazar"-pensaba para sí misma, incluso una pequeña mueca se formaba en su rostro, jamás pensó que ella diría algo así, algo que no tuviera un carácter de insulto, se sentía extraño, e incluso el que esas palabras nunca hubieran llegado era lo que más le dolía

-¿cómo te llamas?-preguntaba clear al notar que ella no hablaría, la pequeña parecía meditarlo, como si la más mínima respuesta errónea despertara la ira de la pegaso que tanto temía

-me… me llamo… flower-decía un poco intimidada, clear solo la observaba a la pequeña

-no seas tan tímida-decía clear con un tono más que maternal como una orden, por alguna razón el ver el lado tímido de ella la enojaba, mil recuerdos de ella las veía encarnadas en la pequeña, recuerdo de cuando era pequeña y tímida, para su suerte aprendió que ser tímida es que pasen por encima de ti

-aja-decía en un tono cerrado para abrazar mas fuerte a su oso, acto que desagrado mas a la pegaso

-¿un oso?… que bonito-comentaba un poco forzado, mil comentarios le venían a la mente, pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de la gran desventaja de tener a una escritora… y para rematar a una tan pequeña y sensible

-"es una niña, ya no es un niño, no puedes decir nada que la hiera"-se decía mentalmente intentando hacer entender a si misma que no podía tomar la misma actitud peleonera y sarcástica de siempre, momentos en que su sarcasmo era bien recibido por su escritor, comentarios hirientes que se decían mutuamente, pero que aun así ninguno era lastimado y servían como una base de juegos, ya nada de eso podía hacer clear al tener a una pequeña escritora

-me… me tengo que ir-decía en un susurro

-"contrólate, no digas nada, se… gentil"-se dijo mentalmente

-claro… la próxima vez que vuelvas, tendremos nuestra primera clase-dijo con suma dificultad, jamás pensó que ser tan cortes fuera tan difícil, el no tener ningún medio para desahogarse comenzaba a tomarle la cuenta en su estado de ánimo en la pegaso, tras desaparecer flower de la pagina clear se encontraba sola

-quizás… deba ir a visitarlo un rato-se decía para emprender el vuelo, a pesar del tiempo recordaba donde estaba ese lugar, tras llegar se encontraba con una unicornio

-cristal-murmuraba clear al encontrarse con la unicornio rosada frente a una gran muralla, pronto ella se limpiaba el rostro con el casco, clear noto perfectamente que estaba llorando

-¿clear…?-preguntaba incrédula, a pesar de sus ojos rojos ella felizmente iba hacia a ella para darle un abrazo, un abrazo milenario

-cuanto tiempo-le decía un poco feliz al tener a alguien con quien hablar, no sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estaban los demás OC de su escritora, pero al tener a una amiga aliviaba un poco su corazón, ella se topaba con la dura y rígida armadura, pero a pesar de todo disfruto el abrazo

-mucho-decía clear quien a pesar de no demostrar mucho en su interior estaba feliz de tenerla a ella, al igual que a cristal ella no sabía donde estarían los demás OC, si estarían en sus cartas o serian guías, pero poco le preocupaba eso, solo se concentro en un lugar… la muralla

-vienes a visitarla-pregunto clear esperando la respuesta de cristal

-sí, hace tiempo que no vengo a visitarla, espero poder hablar con ella-comentaba viendo la inmersa muralla, múltiples palabras la llenaban totalmente

-yo… solo te vi… y… de seguro quieres compañía-musitaba con pausas, cristal capto de inmediato que la pegaso nunca lo admitiría, y fácilmente podría hacerla admitir lo que pensaba, pero prefirió simplemente seguirle el juego

-sí, necesito compañía, ¿me puedes acompañar?-utilizaba cristal esa pequeña frase para que la pegaso viniera, como supuso empleo el vuelo para moverse por el aire mientras cristal se movilizaba por la tierra, al estar al frente a ella tan solo leyeron uno por uno los nombres

-me recuerda esa corte que tuvimos-comentaba cristal un poco nostálgica al recordar donde se conocieron

-si… esa corte-dijo un poco cortante recordando que a pesar de que obtuvo una amistad y hablo por primera vez con su escritor, fue una situación precaria con muchas dificultades, finalmente cristal nuevamente rompe el silencio

-¿cómo lo haces…?-le preguntaba cristal

-¿cómo hago qué?…-le devolvía la pregunta sin entender a que se refería

-ser tan fuerte… ya aun no puedo superarlo, han pasado tantas décadas y aun no puedo superarlo-dijo con un leve llanto, la pegaso sentía especial empatía por la unicornio, dejo de aletear para estar al lado de ella e intentar calmarla

-no soy fuerte. A mí también me duele, pero el tiempo pasa y nosotras también, debemos seguir adelante, nuestro destino es simplemente…-clear no terminaba porque cristal terminaba por ella

-contar una historia y hacer sentir algo a las personas-comentaba a subienda de su deber.

Finalmente ambas se quedaban en silencio pensando en sus propios destinos, destinos que incluían a nuevos dioses, a pesar de todo un miedo latente se les sumaba a ambas y se hacían la misma pregunta ¿Cómo ser tener a un escritor distinto? ¿Qué clase de estilo tiene? ¿Qué mentalidad tiene?, y muchas más, clear sabia que algún día estallaría en cólera y sarcasmo con la pequeña y que cristal tendría un largo y doloroso camino con el pequeño, sin embargo dejaron de lado esa preocupación para concentrarse en lo más importante… sus recuerdos

-ustedes dos, a mi oficina, tengo que hablar con ustedes dos-ante tal bonita velada fue interrumpida por un potro, fan right se encontraba ahí con una mirada de pocos amigos, mirada que ambas yeguas sabían lo que significa

-"problemas"-pensaban ambas al unisonó

_**Fin**_

Que puedo decir, sigue siendo una de mis historias favoritas y nuevamente se me ocurre algo

Si se fijaron no dice al principio "capitulo" o en la barra "T2" o algo así, dice "OTE" (original texto escrito) técnicamente es como un ova para los animes, ¿cuál es la diferencia?, no estoy obligado a continuar con la historia como seria con los T1, T2… etc., aunque si pienso continuar pero no con frecuencia

No sé porque me gusta tanto escribir esta historia, algo tiene, como que siento a mi personaje más real… escribir esta historia es adictiva, podría seguir y seguir por días, pero tengo otras historias que terminar :(

Eso. Quizás nos veamos después…


	8. OTE02:cuando el hielo se derrite

_**OTE02: cuando el hielo se derrite**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

En una espaciosa oficina se encontraban nuestras dos yeguas protagonistas junto con una de las mayores autoridades de la página… fan right

-¿qué paso ahora?-pregunto un poco molesta clear, fan no tenía cara de contento, es mas tenía una mirada enojada, como si algo terrible hubiera pasado en frente de su nariz, clear se mostraba imponente como siempre, por otra parte cristal se veía más frágil y tímida que de costumbre

-¿qué crees tú?, porque siempre ustedes dos causan problemas en la pagina-comentaba seriamente fan mientras veía a ambas yeguas, clear se mostraba firme a pesar del comentario y el tono devastador que uso el semental, en su interior sabía que no había hecho nada malo, por otra parte cristal mantenía una mirada baja, y de vez en cuando miraba al semental que sus ojos eran la encarnación de la frialdad pura

-nosotras no hemos hecho nada, ya supera el pasado, esto es venganza ¿cierto?-decía clear con prospecto de superioridad, la mirada seria de fan viajo hacia clear, ambas mantenían un especie de batalla de miradas

-clear…-musitaba en voz baja cristal, su cabello rizado tapaban un poco sus ojos azules

-tranquila cristal, yo lo arreglo, ¿qué pasaría si le digo al escribano que estas abusando de tu poder?-dijo triunfantemente clear quien veía con una mueca ganadora al semental que se mantenía inexpresivo

-¡clear!…-alzo la voz cristal que dejo intrigada a clear, los ojos de fan ahora viajaron hacia los de clear que estaban llenos de pesar y culpa, la pegaso solo se mostraba cofundada ante la actitud de su amiga

-yo… yo soy la que se metió en problemas-dijo en voz baja avergonzada de lo que hizo, clear no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, la amiga que siempre le ayudaba a ver lo positivo de la situación y que técnicamente era la encarnación del compañerismo… en problemas

-que tú ¡¿Qué?!… no puede ser, ¿qué hiciste amiga?-comentaba un poco preocupada, aunque pronto su temor se disipo, era cristal después de todo, una yegua de buen corazón, de seguro era algo pequeño pensaba clear

-estuvo a punto de atacar a un niño de ocho años con esos poderes de hielo que tiene-comentaba fríamente fan sin el mayor tacto, como si hubiera disfrutado la falta de la pequeña unicornio, clear se quedo con la boca abierta un odio hacia lo mezquino que fue fan right al decirlo así y la confusión por tal desemboque con sus poderes

-debe ser un error-cometo la pegaso intentando ver que todo fue un error

-no hay error amiga, es enserio-dijo triste y aguantando un poco las lagrimas, sus cascos superiores se encontraban entre sí en señal de búsqueda de perdón, fan solo observaba a la unicornio que estaba hundida en la culpa

-pero…-comento clear, pronto se quedo muda, su compañera la había interrumpido

-¡soy un monstruo!-dijo triste, llorando amargamente, tanto fan como clear se quedaron estáticos sin saber qué hacer ni decir, los suaves gimoteos comenzaron a desbordarse para convertirse en más profundos y emanando una tristeza acumulada, una situación incómoda para el semental y una muy triste para la pegaso que estimaba mucho a la unicornio a pesar de que no eran del mismo escritor

-no, no eres un monstruo, eres la unicornio más solidaria y con el mejor sentido de compañerismo que he conocido-clear intentaba utilizar su ala para calmarla, al verla en ese estado se sintió sumamente triste, era extraño como la unicornio la había hecho cambiar… había retornado un poco a la personalidad que tenia de pequeña… cuando no era soldado ni tenía que batallar

-estuve a punto… a punto de matarlo, si es que no me hubiera detenido-decía mientras intentaba reincorporarse, mientras tanto clear la abrazaba, fan conmovido en un intento de calmarla decidió comentarle algo sobre el mundo en el que estaban inmerso y que parecía que habían olvidado

-tranquila, es imposible que un ser de este lugar pueda matar a los escritores-comentaba en un intento de calmarla, pronto ella dejaba de llorar aliviada por lo que dijo, con sus casco limpiaba un poco sus lagrimas

-¿en serio?-preguntaba cristal mientras veía una gran posibilidad de que si perdía de nuevo el control su escritor no sufriría daños

-sí, nada de este mundo puede matarlos-comentaba fan un poco conmovido con la unicornio rosa

-qué alivio-decía para reincorporarse, todo su pesar y tristeza se habían desvanecido

-sin embargo… eso no quiere decir que no sea una falta, llevas la primera, si consigues dos faltas mas volverás a ser una carta y estarás vetada de ser una guía por un total 20 años-dijo intentando hacerlas entender que esta clase de acciones son graves

-¡20 años!, que exagerados son, si de por si no pueden morir, ¿por qué tanto?-preguntaba clear ante la elevada cantidad de tiempo por las tres faltas

-esas son las reglas de la NUEVA página, las cuales ciertas yeguas crearon el cambio-dijo seriamente mandando la indirecta a ambas, pero en especial a clear que ya estaba acostumbrada a que el semental le mandara esa indirecta, sin embargo pronto clear no le vio razón de estar en la oficina de fan si era cristal la que hizo algo malo…

-¿porque estoy aquí?, no he hecho nada-preguntaba si en tender el porqué de su presencia y armándose de valor para hablar con aquel potro

-era para decirte eso de las faltas, siendo una pegaso bastante conflictiva-comentaba seriamente haciendo hincapié en ella, ese comentario molesto un poco a clear

-pueden retirarse, eso es todo-decía para continuar con el papeleo de la pagina, ambas yeguas se fueron del lugar, tras varios minutos por fin estaban en el claro

-¿que se cree ese tipo?-comentaba clear al estar fuera de la oficina de fan right, cristal aun mantenía el semblante triste, su caminar era lento

-vamos amigas, arriba el ánimo-decía clear intentando elevarle la moral, ella suspiraba con pesar, pero pronto recobro una pequeña sonrisa

-sí, tienes razón, no puedo deprimirme por cada cosa mala que pasa-decía formando una diminuta sonrisa y sus ojos azulados dejaron de mostrarse llorosos, eso animo un poco a clear y estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que se recupero

-así se habla, será mejor que nos vayamos con nuestros escritores, ya ingresaron-decía comprendiendo el vuelo y flotando levemente

-adiós, nos vemos después-decía cristal para realizar la teletrasnportacion mientras su amiga empleaba el vuelo, tras los distintas gamas de luces cristal aparecía en un especie de colina en la cual había un pequeño rio, cristal se dio cuenta que estaba el niño mirando el cielo pensativo

-ho… hola-saludaba tímidamente y con vergüenza cristal ante el muchacho, el viento soplaba gentilmente, el niño al escuchar…

-tu…-pronto el niño retrocedía de forma defensiva, esperando algún ataque extraño de la pequeña unicornio, cosa que ella se sintió bastante mal, ella no deseaba que su escritor le temiera, quería que ambos se volvieran amigos

-lamento haberte hecho eso-decía con un mirada de suplica y con la sonrisa mas autentica que tenia, emanaba un aura de arrepentimiento y un deseo de comenzar bien de nuevo, el niño a pesar de estar conmovido por la escena, su orgullo masculino le evitaba dar su brazo a torcer, y lo que más le lastimaba era…

-¿cómo fui tan tarado?, es obvio que no puedes matarme, todo esto es un sueño-comentaba iracundo al olvidar eso, le dolía haber mostrado su lado más débil y humillante, pronto cristal iba a responder cuando su mente no encontraba la palabra inicial

-uhmm, no se tu nombre, ¿cuál es?-comentaba un poco avergonzada de no saber el seudónimo de su escritor, el niño lo miro de reojo, daba un suspiro para decir el nombre que tenía en la pagina

-metal… solo metal-dijo un poco molesto, su actitud fría y distante afectaban a cristal, el nombre para la unicornio no concordaba con el niño, era como decirle fuego al hielo, no tenía mucho sentido

-¿metal?, que curioso nombre para un…-pronto no pudo continuar, el metal lo había interrumpido con notable enojo

-¡no soy un niño!, ya tengo ocho años-replicaba intentando dejar en claro que ya no era un niño, o en su defecto un bebe el cual necesita que alguien lo cuidara, esa edad no le enfundaba el menor deseo a cristal de ver a metal como adulto, es más, le parecía más niño que los demás que vio en el templo

-¿de qué hablas?, solo eres un pequeño niño-decía tuteándolo un poco, como si de su hermana mayor fuera, lo cual molestaba al pequeño de sobremanera, sintiéndose un bebe ante tal tuteo

-mira quién habla, de seguro tu eres menor que yo-le decía rencoroso por el tuteo anterior, cristal miraba hacia los lados un poco incomoda

-en realidad… tengo 427 años-comentaba un poca roja por lo vieja que era, aunque en estándares de OC no sabía realmente si era una novata o un OC legendario, el niño el cual se le encogieron las pupilas se sorprendió en supremacía del OC con apariencia infantil que fuera técnicamente una anciana

-¡¿427 años?-decía pasmado metal mientras veía extrañamente a la pequeña poni rosada la cual solo mantenía su rojez en las mejillas por tal declaración

-es que mi creadora me dio la edad de 327 años, pero han pasado 100 años desde entonces-comentaba un poco triste recordando a su escritora

-¿tu creadora?, ¿cómo era ella?-preguntaba un poco curioso, había olvidado que cristal había sido creado por alguien que vivió mucho antes que el

-ella era espectacular, era una chica alegre, pero un poco tímida y le gustaba jugar con sus primos, es una gran persona-comentaba recordando los momentos con ella, sus ojos se llenaron de una chispa de nostalgia, ante tales declaraciones no evito relacionarla con…

-¿entonces es como fluttershy?-preguntaba intentado relacionarla con alguien de la sección

-básicamente, incluso recuerdo cuando…-pronto ella se quedo callada de súbito, como si su mente le hubiera ordenado no decir nada

-recuerdas ¿Qué?…-pregunto intrigado metal al notar que cristal se calló de súbito

-es que… creo que no es correcto decir sus secretos, a pesar de que ya no esté conmigo-comentaba mientras su moral le reprendía por estar a punto de revelar algo que su diosa le había pedido que jamás contara

-¿por qué controlas el hielo?, ¿acaso eres una chica mutante?-preguntaba mientras recordaba su ataque con los picos de hielo, pronto cristal recordaba que no se había presentado formalmente

-cierto, no me he presentado, soy cristal shadow, elemento del compañerismo-decía esbozando una sonrisa e inflando su pecho con orgullo de lo que era

-¿elemento del compañerismo?, ese ni siquiera es un elemento-comentaba metal de forma despectiva, eso molesto a cristal, pero decidió ignorar el comentario por el bien se su relación tan inestable

-si es un elemento, sin compañerismo un grupo no puede funcionar-explicaba cristal tediosa por el mal temperamento del niño y que en cualquier momento la unicornio sentía que iba a estallar en cólera, metal ante tal revelación solo pudo colocar su mano a la cara

-no puedo creer que me toco un OC tan… tan…-seguía repitiéndose y llevándose ambas manos a la cara mientras se alejaba un poco, esa acción confundió a cristal, pero dedujo que la estaba insultando

-¿tan qué?-preguntaba hastiada de lo malcriado que era su escritor, estaba perdiendo la paciencia a pesar de siempre tener una sonrisa

-tan… femenina-decía para caminar un poco más

-¿femenina?, ¿y te has dado cuenta en que sección estas?-dijo cristal destrozando de un golpe directo al orgullo del joven, esa sensación que sientes cuando una chica te destroza lo único que puedes llevar con orgullo… el orgullo masculino, ese comentario había desarrollado un pequeño odio hacia la unicornio

-eso… eso no te incumbe-comentaba mientras miraba hacia el otro lado, metal no quería demostrarlo, pero ese comentario le había lastimado bastante, su pequeño rencor hacia ella iba en aumento

-me dices femenina, pero si no te has fijado escribes en un mundo de ponis-explicaba cristal intentando de la mejor manera hacerle entender que tener un OC rosa y unicornio no era signo de vergüenza, sin embargo metal lo entendió en el sentido de que era un niño raro que escribía en una sección específicamente para niñas lo cual hizo que su rencor aumentara mas

-cállate, aun así eres muy femenina-decía sin tener otra palabra o frase para defenderse, metal se arrodillaba cerca de un pequeño rio, cristal pudo seguir picando el frágil orgullo del niño, pero prefirió acercarse e intentar hablar como si de su hermana mayo fuera, la unicornio rosa se acercaba a él y se colocaba frente al rio

-aun así…-pronto cristal con un suave suplido, lo cual desprendía elegancia, congelaba una zona del rio pasmando al niño que veía como el rio se cristalizaba

-intentemos llevarnos bien, soy tu guía… soy tu amiga-decía mientras dejaba de soplar para que los pedazos de hielo se rompieran y se perdieran en la corriente del rio

-pues… tengo que admitir que es bastante cool ese poder tuyo…-comentaba mirando hacia el otro lado, cristal solo sonreía, había logrado sorprender al joven, sin embargo aun se mantenía latente ese pequeño odio hacia la unicornio rosa, pero prefirió ocultarlo por el momento

-"siempre he pensado que es poder es una maldición, gracias blue por otorgármelo"-pensaba cristal mientras ambos veían el rio sin decirse nada y solo observando la magnificencia del rio

-"si es de hielo, entonces ya se cual es su debilidad"-pensaba el niño mientras su mente formulaba una idea, una idea que podría utilizar para cambiar su penosa situación…

_**Pov cristal**_

Los días han pasado, todo ha pasado con bastante naturalidad, todavía no podría describir mi relación con metal de… buena, pero me estoy esforzando, se que lo mejor nunca es fácil de conseguirlo, sé que me llevare bien con él, es solo un niño un poco orgulloso… típico de hombres, intento consentirlo, pero siempre se enoja, no sé porque, me pregunto ¿qué vida tendrá fuera de esta página?, no me animo a preguntarle, cuando haya más confianza le preguntare, ahora ambos no encontramos caminando, le pregunte adónde vamos, pero no ha querido decirme

-¿qué hacemos aquí?-decía perpleja, estábamos a puertas de un volcán, el calor abrasador era demasiado, y tan solo estábamos afuera, que clase de temperatura habrá adentro, no evite asustarme un poco, las exhalaciones de humo y lava me ponían nerviosa, se que metal no morirá, pero eso si podría matarme, mas allá de que pueda congelar las cosas

-he decidido que aquí escribiré un one-shot-me comentaba, ¡¿en un volcán?!... ¡¿escribir?!, ¿qué clase de niño escribe en un volcán?, de seguro lo hace porque sabe que no puede morir

-pero ¿porque aquí?, hace… mucho calor-decía un poco dificultoso, estaba empezando a transpirar, mis ojos viajaban en cada exhalación de vapor humeante, si ese vapor me toca… podría ser mi perdición, escucho una exhalación que se pierde en las nubes, retrocedo… tengo algo de miedo

-quiero hacer una historia sobre un piedra volcánica que se pierde en equestria y para tener más inspiración decidí venir al volcán-me decía, ¡esto es una locura!, también lo veo respirando forzadamente, a pesar de que no puede morir lo veo ventilarse con su mano, yo intento respirar, pero el aire está demasiado caliente, mi saliva comienza a escasear en mi boca

-creo… creo que debemos volver-le decía, miraba hacia los lados, comenzaba a desesperarme, mis poderes son de hielo, pero… aunque sople mi ventisca helada será anulada por el horrible calor del lugar, incluso si me enojo lo máximo, no creo poder congelar este volcán

-¡claro que no!, ¿qué sucede?… tienes miedo, pues parece que eres una poni débil, vaya elemento del compañerismo que eres-¿Cómo?, ¿miedo?… sí, lo admito, tengo miedo, ¿débil?, no soy débil, he visto cosas que tu nunca podrás imaginarte, ¿elemento del compañerismo?, por primera vez desearía irme, pero soy ese elemento, no puedo dejarlo, lo veo caminar, una exhalación paso cerca mío lo cual hizo que diera un grito de susto, eso me dejo con un peinado lacio ladeado, comienzo a titubear, lo veo seguir subiendo

-es… es… está bien-decía en un ultimo aliento, mis labios estaban secos, continuamos caminando hasta la cima, ¿hasta dónde quiere llegar?, mis cascos se siente calientes, las distintas conformaciones de vapor que flotaban en el aire hacían dificultosa mi visión

-me… metal, creo que deberíamos… llegar hasta aquí-le decía, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, mis cascos temblaban, el calor aumentaba gradualmente, en un intento de bajar la temperatura sople una pequeña ventisca, pero como por arte de magia mí ventisca fue anulada de inmediato y lo único que conseguí es que me llegara vapor a la boca

-solo un poco más, quiero llegar hasta ahí-decía señalando un risco, ¡AHÍ QUIERE LLEGAR!, no creo poder lograrlo, mis fuerzas y energías se debilitan, mi visión se volvía mas y mas borrosa, ¿por qué soporto esto?, ¡quiero desertar!, me siento hastiada

_**-muchas gracias cristal, si no fuera por ti, jamás lo hubiera logrado-**_en ese momento comenzaba a escuchar voces en mi cabeza, el calor me esta afectando

_**-nunca lo olvides, yo siempre estaré contigo blue, aunque estés sola y la lluvia caiga con fuerza, siempre que me necesite ahí estaré-**_escuchaba mi voz, ¡es cierto!, yo jamás dejo abandonado a alguien, soy el elemento del compañerismo, no importa si el elemento ni siquiera es canónico, yo… soy ese elemento, es lo que mi diosa me otorgo, intento forzar mis cascos, se había creado una distancia entre metal y yo, mi mente quiere abandonar, pero… no puedo abandonarlo

_**-serás el elemento del compañerismo-**_veo a blue creándome, ese momento, lo recuerdo… las altas temperatura me están haciendo desvariar

_**-e… ¿elemento del compañerismo?-**_decía confundida esa vez, me veo a mi misma, en ese entonces no entendía a que se refería, esa palabra me sonaba muy curiosa cuando fui creada

-sip, significa que velaras por el bien de tus compañeras y de todos los que te rodeen-veo a mis amigas, mi grupo… mi familia, estábamos todas reunidas.

Al principio veía que era fácil, recuerdo cada momento con mis amigas, pero pronto llego la parte más difícil de mi elemento… el patán de cold, me molestaba, y yo como elemento del compañerismo debía aguantarlo, pronto deje esos recuerdos atrás, veo a metal seguir caminando, el es mi nuevo escritor… mi nueva familia, debo esforzarme, le entiendo, sé que no es muy grato para un hombre tener un OC de colores tan femeninos como yo… pero… me esforzare en ser tu guía y hacer que tus compañeros… te respeten, pensaba, mis cascos me duelen y esto respirando muy agitada, empiezo a jadear, estoy al máximo…

-¿estás bien?-escuchaba a metal hablarme, el me miraba de reojo, veo su rostro traspirado, no es momento para demostrar debilidad cristal, debes ser cool

-si…-fue lo único que mi lengua pudo articular, esboce la sonrisa que pude, mi lengua esta totalmente seca, cuando se dio la vuelta respire lo máximo que pude, el oxigeno esta escaseando.

Seguimos subiendo, me sorprendo de mi misma, cada paso que doy me es una agonía entera, estoy llorando, eso creo, pero no las veo en mi rostro, el calor es tan intenso que seca mis lagrimas, poco a poco subimos y subimos, fui una tonta, debí haber hecho la tele transportación cuando pude, pero pronto declino esa idea, habría demostrado mi debilidad.

-mi… mi cabez… za-murmure, mi mente, ¡mi mente me duele!, me comienzo a tambalear, el calor era demasiado, pronto caigo y comienzo a rodar con lentitud, no puedo evitarlo, estoy exhausta, siento el calor ardiendo en mi pelaje mientras giro

-ayu… da-intente gritar, pero no pude, cada vez me movía con más lentitud, estaba inconsciente, mi mente no podía pensar, solo podía ver lo que pasaba… me acercaba a un barranco en donde caería a la lava… es mi final

Los movimientos eran lentos, pero me acercaba, en un momento el me miro, se dio cuenta de donde estaba, intente alzar el casco como un último recurso, evite moverme por unos momentos, espere a que me ayudara, pero…

-no…-dije en un último aliento, el jamás vino, se quedo parado mirándome, el… el planeo esto, quería deshacerse de mí, mi rostro era de total tristeza, finalmente no logro poder estar más tiempo agarrado a la piedra por lo que caí.

¿Que sentía?… mi mente estaba apagada, mi escritor me mando a la muerte, por eso vinimos a un volcán, el dedujo que era mi debilidad por tener habilidad es de hielo. Pronto pierdo el conocimiento y siento mi cuerpo más ligero

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Cristal caía hacia un rio de lava, la pequeña unicornio estaba inconsciente y débil por lo que sería una muerte de seguro, de pronto, antes de caer a la lava ella desaparecía en un grado de estelas multicolores

-qu… quien… me ayudo… cof cof-decía débilmente cristal intentando ver que había pasado, podía reconocer un especie de formación rocosa, aun estaban en el volcán, vio la sombra de un semental

-¿shot?…-dijo en un último aliento para quedar totalmente inconsciente, la sombra se movía a través de la caverna, la sombra era fan right, tenía una mirada seria y de gran pesar por la situación de la unicornio, de una alforja sacaba una cantimplora, ella no podía beber, pero coloco un trapo en su frente con agua para ayudarla un poco

-este es motivo suficiente para eliminar su cuenta y jamás darte la entrada a fanfiction y por ende a este mundo… metal-comentaba por lo bajo fan, desde el lugar en donde estaban podía ver la lava que subía y bajaba, fan con sus cuerno hacia aparecer un especie de fisura en donde poda ver a metal aun parado y con una cara inexpresiva

-si te vas sin buscar a cristal olvídate de tu cuenta-murmuraba viendo despectivamente al niño que casi mato a su guía, pronto cristal se ponía a llorar

-¿Por qué?… ¿por qué no me ayudo?, ¿porque me odia?-decía entre sueños, eso capto la atención de fan el cual veía triste la escena

-blue… blue te extraño, las extraño chicas, te extraño… shot-decía entre sueño forzando su casco al suelo, como si buscara agarrar algo, fan solo se quedo observando, el casco de ella buscaba algo, fan dejando su semblante se acerco mas a ella en donde puso su casco con el de ella

-se que como te sientes, cuando nuestro destino esta sellado, que por una orden divina jamás podamos estar con el ser que queramos, lo sé muy bien, mi escritor hace poco me permitió tener a mi poni especial-le comentaba como si sus palabras dolidas pudieran ayudar a la joven yegua, fan sabia que muchos de los OC estaban destinados a vidas solitarias, una por que sus historias no eran terminadas, y la segunda razón es que…

-estamos destinados por nuestros dioses-murmuraba fan recordando cuanto tiempo estuvo en la treta del escribano, pronto suspiraba para seguir observando al chico

-que… ¡¿qué he hecho?!-se decía mortificado llevando las manos a su cabeza, pronto comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a cristal

-cristal, CRISTAL, ¡CRISTAAALL!-gritaba yendo hacia el barranco, sentía una enorme culpa, por primera vez estaba viendo a la unicornio rosa de otra forma, recordaba esos días en que la yegua lo mimaba y técnicamente se comportaba como una hermana mayor, aquel ser que nunca metal pudo tener

-¿qué piensa hacer?-dijo fan mirando la triste escena, pronto el niño se detenía en seco…

-por dios, ¡la mate!, mate a cristal… mate a mi… hermana-murmuraba con la cabeza baja a centímetros de la lava, fan suspiraba, al menos el niño había escarmentado, el semental con su magia hizo elevar a cristal con su magia, no le convenía que el niño se tirara a la lava, porque al hacerlo el despertaría en el mundo real, aun tenía que castigarlo por tal acto

-cri… ¿cristal?-decía metal expectante al ver como cristal lentamente se elevaba como por arte de magia, sus ojos dejaban de llorar

-¡cristal!-volvía a decir su nombre para tomarla entre las manos, fan luego utilizo su magia para aparecer cerca del niño lo cual como si de un espanto se tratara asusto a metal

-fa… fa… señor fan right, esto… esto no…-balbuceaba asustado mirando a una gran autoridad que lo veía seriamente y con cara de pocos amigos

-sé lo que hiciste y tus intenciones, esto es más que suficiente para que nunca más vuelvas-comentaba con voz de ultratumba, la lava afectaba un poco a fan lo cual estaba transpirando un poco

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡no por favor!, amo esta página, no podría vivir sin poder visitar este mundo mientras duermo, por favor, señor no me expulse-decía totalmente arrepentido arrodillándose frente al equino, fan sintió un poco de empatía por aquel niño, sin embargo al ver a cristal en ese estado… recordó la mala relación que tenían, cualquier autoridad los separaría antes de que uno hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentirían, pero…

-escucha, si quieres quedarte… será mejor que de ahora en adelante la trates mejor, es tu GUIA, le debes respeto, aun si es un personaje demasiado femenino, ella te estima, y se esfuerza en que se puedan llevar bien, no quiero más problemas… ¿ESCUCHASTE?-sentencio finalmente fan right

-si… señor… perdón…-dijo finalmente el niño quien poseía un rostro arrepentido

_**Horas después**_

Cristal se encontraba acostada en la cama de un hospital, no tenía nada grave, solo un agotamiento excesivo y una deshidratación, pronto la yegua despertaba

-¿qué paso?-decía con algunos malestares en su cuerpo y una resequedad en su hocico, lo primero que se encontró fue con fan el cual leía una revista, el semental nuevamente tenía un semblante serio, incluso intrigo a cristal

-"¿acaso nunca deja de ser serio este sujeto?"-pensaba mirándolo de reojo

-me alegro de que estés bien-comentaba secamente y acercándose un poco a ella, pronto ella comenzaba a llorar, las palabras de fan había repercutido en los recuerdos del volcán y como metal no hizo nada por ayudarla, sus lagrimas caían en las sabanas color pálido

-me… mato, me mando… a matar-decía aguantando las lagrimas lo mas que pudo, ese momento agónico le dolía en el alma y que metal haya sido tan despiadado para dejarla morir

-te equivocas, mira…-decía fan que con su magia quitaba las cortinas en donde la unicornio rosa se encontraba con metal durmiendo en una mesa la cual se veía incomoda

-el te trajo aquí, llego llorando pidiendo que te salvaran-le decía fan a cristal, la unicornio estupefacta, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-entonces… el… ¿me salvo?-decía aun sin poder creerlo y con unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos

-¿cómo crees que sobreviviste en el volcán?, no había nadie más que el-le recordaban fan, cristal recordaba la imagen de shot, pero pronto decidió ignorarla e incluso la considero como un mero espejismo por las altas temperaturas

-entonces… ¿me quiere?-volvió a preguntar esperanzada y sintiéndose mal de pensar tan mal del niño metal

-llego llorando como un bebe pidiendo que te curaran, ningún hombre hace eso sin que haya afecto de por medio… además… el te decía hermana mayor entre sueños-comentaba fan en un susurro.

Pronto fan right dejaba a la unicornio y al niño para dejarlos hablar

-una pequeña mentira piadosa los hará más feliz que la rígida verdad-murmuraba para irse a casa, pronto al galopar se daba cuenta de una extraña fragancia

-¿olor a nieve?-decía oliendo un poco su cuerpo, el olor era más intenso en el casco derecho superior, pronto recordó que fue ese casco el cual le tomo cristal, un poco asustado decidió irse a su casa a bañar para quitar la fragancia… no quería hacer enojar a su novia blur

_**FIN**_

_**El segundo OTE… espero que lo hayan disfrutado, un capitulo meramente protagonizado por cristal, cada vez me agrada mas este personaje**_

_**Esperen el OTE 3, el territorio M**_

_**Protagonizada por clear y flower**_

_**Summary**_

_**Flower y clear caen en el gran territorio de la sección M, destinados a las ideas y personajes de las personas de edad mayor a 18, clear hará todo lo posible para proteger a la pequeña e inocente flower de las perturbadoras escenas y criaturas alojadas en la sección M… ¡modo berserker actívate!**_

_**OTE 4 la vida de los dioses**_

_**Protagonizada por flower y metal**_

_**summary**_

_**Comienzan los entrenamientos de ambos escritores por cristal y clear, antes sus grande falencias y estilos anecdóticos, tanto cristal como clear se comienzan a preguntar el porqué de sus personalidades descubriendo la vida de ambos fuera de la pagina**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_

_**Agradecimientos a blue atom por prestarme al personaje "cristal shadow" la cual proviene de la historia "el secreto del bosque everfree"**_


End file.
